Naruto: the No-Life Prince
by HellkingUzumaki
Summary: Someone tries to kill naruto by summoning an ancient demon of hell. Unfortunately said demon takes pity on Naruto and makes him heir to all the demons kingdoms and powers. The demon's name? Alucard: King of Vampires. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are the first of the many Fanfics all the little voices in my head are telling me to write. It has  
taken me two months to write and a week to type but I'm finally as an added bonus the voices are leaving me alone for a bit, they are such slave drivers.  
Anyway enjoy the product of my bacon and induced halucinations.  
**

**Disclaime: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Chapter One: The death of Naruto Uzumaki

Boom!

High above the village of Konohagakure fireworks exploded with a flash of colored light and a crash of massive sound. From the streets there were sounds of celebration and rejoicing. The village was holding a festival to honor the defeat of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage eight years previously. For many it was a time of joy and celebration. For some though there was no joy only anger and sadness at the memories this night brought back, memories of the deaths of loved ones and friends who died at the hands of the beast. Some went so far as to seek out a target to vent their anger and sadness out on. On this night though some would go two or three steps to far on their path of vengeance.

Near the center of the village lay the great compound of the mighty Uchiha clan, one of Konoha's greatest, most powerful, and most feared clans. This clan also served as the local police force, operating out of another compound across the street. Due to the festivities the police station was ablaze with light as the police worked overtime to keep the peace. A massive festival usually involves massive amounts of alcohol. In a hidden village this added up to drunk shinobi, not a good combination. Considering the number of officers out on patrol and working in the station there shouldn't have been anyone in the clan compound itself, and yet there was a soft red glow leaking from the windows of one of the dojos.

Inside the dojo five men sat around a massive seal inscribed upon the floor. Each man sat at a corner of the pentagram that made up the majority of the seal, in front of each was a candle with a red flame and a silver stake implanted into the floor. If one looked carefully the symbols of the seal were very similar to those found on a summoning circle.

"Are you sure about this Fugaku?" whispered one of the men.

"Of course I am!" hissed another.

"But are you really sure that summoning another demon into the village is… the wisest course of action? The must be another way." said a third.

Fugaku glared at the other men in the room. "You know as well as I do that when a human summons a demon the demon must complete the task given to it by the summoner. We have tried time and time again to rid ourselves of the fox but it refuses to die, no matter what we do to it. Hell it has even resisted our strongest genjutsu without a second thought. Besides the best weapon against a demon is another, more powerful, demon. Of course once its task is complete we'll capture the thing in our seals and make it into our own personal weapon."

"We understand all of that, but …" another began.

"Enough!" Fugaku snarled as hi sharingan spun, "I am the clan head, my word is law! We begin the summoning now!"

The others slowly nodded their heads and began to build up their chakra. Once it had reached the appropriate level Fugaku nodded and they all took hold of they silver stakes in front of them. They then began to channel all of their gathered chakra through the stakes and into the massive seal. As the power within the seal built they each bit their thumbs and allowed a few drops of blood to fall onto the tope of their stakes. Fugaku watched as the last drop fell and touched its stake, as it did he felt the air around him suddenly thrummed with energy, just as the air filled with energy the seal changed. It wasn't a change that was visible to the naked eye, but rather the seal felt different to Fugaku and the other elders Previously it had felt like they were pouring their chakra like water into a massive lake,. Now though the lake was gone, in its place was a bottomless pit. No, not a pit, a mouth, a mouth that was sucking in every drop of energy in their bodies like some giant leech.

"This is it!" Fugaku snarled through clenched teeth. "Demon who lives in the beyond! Come forth! Here my call and come forth! Answer my summons and obey my command! Come forth!"

As he shouted the final line all five men shunted all the chakra they had left into the seal in one massive surge.

The effect was both instantaneous and visibly obvious. The pentagram that formed the core of the massive seal now blazed with a deep crimson light while the circular seal around it shone a resplendent white. As the men watched the crimson light slowly darkened as a circle of shadows appeared in the center. The shadowy circle grew as the crimson light died away. After a moment the pentagram was entirely covered by the circle of shadow, but when the black shadow touched the glowing ring of seals it suddenly rebounded and shrank. As it did a silhouette seemed to emerge from the very center of the circle, almost as if he was standing on a slowly rising platform. As the figure rose the shadows around it seemed to cling to it like a film of tar trying to hold something back. Finally the figure ceased to rise and the Uchiha found themselves in the presence of a being around six and a half feet in height as the white circle flickered and vanished.

Fugaku's face split in a maniacal grin. "Success! A demon of hell, come to kill the demon of our village! That damnable fox doesn't stand a chance now!" Turning to face the shadowed figure he spoke again with a commanding tone. "Demon I command you to go out and hunt down and kill the one known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Much to his surprise the towering figure didn't move an inch. However the part that appeared to be its head bent back as a deep rumble echoed around the room. The demon was laughing at them!

The gathered Uchiha's faces grew red with anger as one shouted, "How dare you laugh at us demon! We have summoned you so you must do as we say! So we command you to go and kill the Kyuubi!"

The demons rumble of laughter became a roar. It was a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to be equal parts humor and rage. The laughter rolled on and on as the Uchihas rage grew as well.

"Silence you!" Fugaku roared, "As your summoner I am your master. That means you are my slave and must do exactly as I say until our contract is fulfilled! So cease your laughter and go out and hunt down the fucking Kyuubi!"

The laughter faded into silence as the figure brought its head back up to regard the Uchiha leader.

"You seem to have quite the high opinion of yourself, human, I you believe that I am your slave." The figure said ominously, "Continuing to call me that may not be…healthy."

"Are you threatening me?" Fugaku asked sharingans blazing.

"No, not threatening, simply making a point." The figure stated calmly. "You make many demands of me as you say that since you summoned me I am bound to your will under the summoning contract. I will admit you are correct, I am bound by the contract."

"Then why do you continue to ignore our commands?!" one elder shouted.

"Be silent underling! I will not execute your commands until we have a true contract between us. We have none yet so I will do nothing."

Fugaku scoffed, "A mere formality. I summoned you, therefore I control you. It is that simple."

"Silence mortal worm, you know not of what you speak! If I do anything for you there will be a cost that must be paid in the end, or I will do nothing! However if you continue to make demands of me without asking my terms, I will simply rip you apart, consume your souls and leave." The demon snapped.

"A demon you may be, but I am the head of the mighty Uciha clan!" Fugaku announced, "I have never lost a duel and I never will, especially not to someone who hides in the shadows in fear!"

"Fear you say?" the demon commented in a rather amused tone. "Allow me to demonstrate to you all what fear truly is as I rip you apart with my bare hands!"

As the figure spoke the shadows seemed to melt away like candle wax revealing the demons true features. He wore a red trench coat with a high cowl buttoned up to conceal the lower half of his face much like an Aburame. Upon his head he wore a red fedora with a brim that was as wide as his soulders and a strip of black cloth wound around the top.

HE then reach up with a white gloved hand to undo his cowl revealing the face of a predator, angular and hard without a trace of roundness or fat. He then removed the thick red-lensed spectacles that had covered his eyes. When his eyes were revealed even Fugaku became frightened. The demons eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood, but that didn't bother them in the least. What they were afraid of wasn't the eyes but what they saw within those eyes. Those eyes revealed a being of blood and death who could and would kill them all on a whim, a true demon of the worst kind. A being who lived, breathed and thought only of death. A small smile crossed Fugaku's face.

"Now you know me, and so we begin our negotiations, but I warn you now, the task you have given me cannot be done." The demon stated flatly.

"Why? Is it that much stronger than you?!" an elder shouted.

The demon turned and glared at the man. "I believe I already made it clear I do not deign to speak with underlings! There will not be a third warning, only a death."

"Answer the question demon." Fugaku commanded.

The demon growled in his throat but answered. "You have commanded me to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am more powerful than he, however, I cannot kill him. The nine Bijuu keep your world in balance and order. To kill one of the nine would be tantamount to destroying your world. I must ask though. Why do you wish the Kyuubi dead?"

Fugaku frowned as he answered. "Eight years ago it attacked our village and killed many without any known provocation or reason. Eventually our leader managed to bind into human form using a forbidden sealing technique. Since then we have done all we can to finish the beast off, but nothing we do seems to work. Some of us got to thinking that if we couldn't kill it, then perhaps another, more powerful demon could, but as it is the strongest demon in our world we were forced to summon. So I implore you to kill it before it regains enough strength to overcome the seal and kill us all in vengeance."

"I see." The demon stated plainly. _'Kurama broke one of the laws and he hasn't come before the council? If he truly did attack without provocation he should have been tried by the council, especially if it was eight years ago. Something's not right here.' _He frowned for a moment. "I cannot kill the Kyuubi for various reasons. However if your story is true he has broken several demonic laws and I must take him back to the demon realm with me. Is that satisfactory?"

"Do whatever it is you have to do, just get that monster out of our village!" Fugaku growled.

"Very well then." With that the demon replaced his glasses and turned to leave.

"Wait! What about the contract? What is your price?" Fugaku called out nervously.

"If what you have said is true there will be no price for it is my duty to uphold the laws of my world. However if I find what you have told me to be false, the price will be your soul Fugaku Uchiha." The demon turned to leave once more.

"You know my name, but you have yet to give me yours, demon." Fugaku stated.

The demon smirked and looked over his shoulder. "Where I come from, names have power. However you may call me Alucard."

Alucard exited the Uchiha compound and looked around before taking a deep breathe through his nose. He then exhaled in a deep sigh.

'Lots of people in this city.' He thought, 'I'll need an extra set of eyes and ears for this one. Hope she's actually awake this time.'

With a few long strides he walked into a shadowed alleyway and crouched down to place his palm flat on the ground.

"Seras, Seras." He whispered intently, "Come to me, Seras. Hear the call and come forth, Seras. Seras Victoria!"

"Master was it really necessary to shout?" asked a young woman's voice. "I was trying to get my beauty sleep."

Alucard turned to face the voice's source. Standing before him was a young woman in her early twenties. She wore fingerless leather gloves and thigh high leather boots the color of dried blood. Her golden blonde hair was coaxed back into an open bun at the nape of her neck while her bangs cast long shadows over her crimson eyes. The rest was covered by a buttoned up red shirt and a red miniskirt the same color as her gloves and boots. If any one else had been around her Jacket specifically would've caught their attention. This was mostly due to the fact that the Jacket was stretched tight over a chest that would not have been out of place on an ancient fertility goddess. Taken as a whole she was the poster girl for deadly beauty.

"Don't get uppity with me girl." Alucard snarled.

Seras rolled her eyes. "Please, you only call me to join you if you need help. I figure I've earned the right to be a little uppity every once in a while considering all I've been through with you and all the years I've stuck around."

Alucard grunted before replying. "Be that as it may be, did you bring them?"

"Of course I did master, have I ever not?" Seras said defensively.

Alucards hand twitched in a 'come here' gesture. Seras sighed wearily and reached behind her and pulled out two black briefcases which she quickly handed over. Alucards hands blurred into motion as he undid the latches flipped the open and retrieved their contents. He stood up with a massive black pistol held in each hand, he gazed at them for a moment before stowing the within the folds of his coat. He turned back to Seras who was balancing an equally oversized rifle across her shoulders.

"So…who's our target?" She asked brightly.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her cheery tone but decided not to comment. "We are to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune's human form ."

"Okay, lets go find him!" She began to walk away but suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Alucard with a puzzled expression. "Wait a second….Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "We're going after Lord Kurama? Can we even do that?"

Alucard stared at her for a moment before answering. "Of course we can't. Killing one of the Bijuu lords is to doom the world to chaos and death. All we are going to do is find him and take him back to the demon world with us. If the man who summoned me spoke truthfully, and I believe he did, Kurama attacked this village eight years ago without provocation, but was sealed into his human form."

"But, that's against the laws of the Makai!" Seras exclaimed.

"Correct, and he should have appeared before the Lords Council for trial for this years ago." Alucard replied dryly, "However the Council hasn't convened in almost a decade. That being said, Kurama is far to full of himself to run from a crime he commited, and he would never allow a human to implicate him for a crime he did not commit."

Seras touched her fingers to her chin in thought. "What if something is preventing him from doing those things?"

Alucard just stared at her again.

"What?!"

"Kurama is the greatest of the Bijuu lords. These humans may be unusually strong, but to fully suppres his power they would need something as strong, if not stronger than my limiter seal. They possess nothing even close to being that powe-" His eyes suddenly snapped wide open and his nostrils flared as he whipped his head to the side.

"Master?" Seras asked quietly, she was a little unnerved by his sudden change in countenance. "What is it?"

His eyes narrowed to their original size. "Blood, fresh blood, and lots of it."

Seras closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. As she exhaled her own eyes snapped open and her irises seemed to glow. "I've never smelled anything like this! It's mostly human but it contains more than a trace of demon. Could it be a Hanyou?"

"There is too much human for that to be a half-demon." He replied, _'But that demon smell is that of a Kitsune. That Uchiha said Kurama was bound into Human form. Like I told Seras though, this scent has far too much human in it to be a demon bound to human form. This just doesn't add up.' _He glanced back at Seras for a moment before turning and walking away in the direction of the smell. "Come we still have a job to do."

"Right, of course!" she yelled as she ran to catch up.

For the next hour the two wandered the streets of Konoha following the blood scent. Unfortunately the presence of all the humans slowed their progress towards the scents source considerably.

"Master, we've been trudging around this city for hours!" Seras whined, Can we take a break, please?"

"No."

"Oh come on! We've been looking forever and we aren't any closer to the source than we were when we started!" She exclaimed.

He abruptly turned to face her. "What's your point, Draculina?

Seras gulped, Alucard only called her Draculina when he was very, very annoyed. "Well, maybe if we stop for a bit we could…" Her head suddenly whipped to the side. "The scent, it's close!"

Alucard peered over the rim of his glasses as he spoke. "Really? How…fortuitous. Fine, no more walking and searching like humans. Seras, take to the skies and find the source. Once you have, find a good position and wait for me."

"Sir, yes sir, my master!" Seras replied in a dark tone.

She knelt down on the street as her left arm began to blur and shift. After a moment her arm had completely disappeared in its place was a pair of black bat-like wings with red outlines. The wings twitched once sending her rocketing into the sky at incredible speed leaving behind only a thin red streak in her wake. Alucard watched her fly for a moment before turning and walking into a buildings shadow which seemed to swallow him.

High above Seras relished the feeling of the wind on her face as she raced through the sky at almost the speed of sound.

'_Focus ma Cherie.'_ said a calm voice in her head.

She mentally sighed. _'I know how to do my job! I don't need help from the pervert gallery!'_

'_Vell, excusei moi! I vas just trying to offer you zome advice.'_

'_The last time you offered some advice you were advising me to kiss a girl in the middle of the throne room!'_ she mentally shouted.

'_It vould haf been a nice show.'_ The voice responded teasingly.

'_Maybe for you captain Bernadette but not for me.!'_

'_Iz not my fault! I only got vone kiss from you . I haf to get my kicks in somevere.'_ replied the spiritual mercenary.

'_I know.'_ Seras responded sadly.

Silence reigned in the young woman's head foe a few moments before she noticed something odd.

'_Bernadette?'_ she mentally questioned.

'_Oui ma cherie?'_

'_Is it just me, or does the blood scent seem to be, moving?'_ she asked.

Bernadette was quiet for a moment while he checked the information from her senses.

'_You vere correct, it iz moving, razer qvickly I might add. Dis vould explain vy you and Alucard vere having such a problem tracking it down.'_ Her familiar replied_, 'That said, I believe it iz just ahead in zat little sqvare.'_

'_Thank you for telling me I'm not crazy.'_ She thought with a smirk.

'_You do realize you just said zat to a voice in your head zat only you can hear right?'_ Bernadette commented with a laugh.

Seras grumbled to herself as her flight quickly became a dive dropping her down on to a nearby roof. Returning her arm to its more natural shape she unslung her rifle as she cautiously approached the roofs edge. She laid down and set up her rifle in a sniper position, this took a total of about half a second. Once she was in position she scanned the crowd that seemed to have gathered in one corner of the square as she tried to locate the source of the demon-tainted blood. When she did find the source a feeling of revulsion rose in her throat.

She felt Alucards presence appear behind her as she looked at their target.

"Master, I believe that someone may have given us the wrong target." She hissed.

Alucard looked at over the crowd. "Indeed."

With her vampiric third eye Seras examined their supposed target. It was a young boy no more than seven or eight years old. He had spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes as well as three thin black lines on each cheek. He wore a faded black tee-shirt and a pair of heavily worn tan shorts. He was covered in dirt, filth and had the thin bony look of domeone who doesn't get nearly enough to eat.

All of those things were secondary details to them though. What held the two bloodthirsty vampires still in rage was the people gathered around the boy. Around forty people were gathered around the boy forming a living wall between him and the rest of the square. Many of the people were throwing rocks, garbage or anything they could find at the boys huddled figure. Others carried knives or improvised clubs in case the boy tried to run away. From the number of cuts, bruises and contusions visible on the boys shaking body, it was obvious this abuse had been going on for some time.

"I guess they did bind lord Kurama into human form, and into a childs form no less." Seras commented in a tone halfway between pity and amusement.

"No Seras, they didn't bind Kurama into human form at all." Alucard stated with a creeping anger in his voice.

"That's not lord Kurama?" Seras asked sounding very confused.

"No that's not even a demon, that's a human, a Jinchurikki." Alucard snarled with barely controlled rage.

"Humanity possess no seal powerful enough to hold back Kurama forever. However they do have a container that can grow and adapt to anything they hold, their own bodies." He snarled as he attempted to force his anger down.

"They seal demons into their own bodies? But demon energy kills any human who tries to wield it!" Seras exclaimed.

Alucard looked down at the crowd gathered together in the square below them. "True, however if a demons soul is extracted it can be placed into the body of a newborn. Then as the child grows its body adapts to the demons presence building up an immunity to the demonic energy allowing me them to wield it as their own. Because of the demon they contain they are often treated poorly." His voice became a deep snarl, "But, this, this thing happening before us is beyond anything I have ever even heard of! No child, no matter what may make them different, should endure this kind of abuse! This is the work of true monsters!"

"We can't help him master. We would have to fight the humans attacking him to do so. Doing so we would break the Makai laws and become just as wanted as Kurama is! Until we have a provocation we can't help him!" Seras cried out in anguish.

"But we aren't going to help the human boy." Alucard responded with his signature psychotic grin plastered across his face. "We are going to go and assist lord Kurama. We can't help the boy, but we mustn't allow a fellow demon lord to be killed by a mere human mob now can we? Now, come, we have a demon lord and his vessel to save."

Seras smiled as she rose from the roof. "Of course, my master."

Down in the square the beating continued as stones and bricks continued to rain down on the boys huddled figure.

"Get out of our village, demon!" shouted one member of the mob.

"Die you filthy monster!" called out another.

"Come on guys, lets finish this once and for all!" yelled a third.

The boy cracked open one eye to see four large men walking towards him with long knives and horrifying grins.

_'Help me!'_ the boy cried out mentally, _'Somebody, please! Jiji-san, Inu-san, anybody!'_

Seeing no one coming to help he closed his eye again as the men continued to advance. He just waited for the pain to begin again, but it never did. Instead of the men's cruel laughter he heard four loud bangs like large firecrackers followed by four 'thuds' and a chorus of outrage from the mob.

He cracked his eye back open to see a young woman in dark red clothes crouched defensively between him and the crowd. Slightly in front of her was a tall man in a long red coat and a wide red hat. In front of him were four mangled corpses.

"Who… who are you?" the boy whispered.

The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled with her eyes closed. "My name is Seras Victoria little one, I'm here to help." She replied sweetly.

The boys face brightened as he asked, "Did Jiji-san send you?"

She hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to upset the boy but she really didn't want to lie to him either. "Yeah, your Jiji sent us to help you."

The boy was about to ask another question but Alucard cut him off. "Seras, how is he holding up over there?"

A pained expression crossed the woman's face as she turned back to her master. "Not good master. He has multiple compound fractures and heavy internal bleeding."

Alucard looked over his shoulder at her. "Take the boy far from here. Find somewhere safe and stay there until I arrive."

"Yes master." She said as she gathered the boy up in her arms and cradled him against her chest. "What are you going to do?"

Alucard's face split as a psychotic grin appeared displaying a horrifying array of fangs. "I will be demonstrating to these, people, the power of a true demonic monster!"

She smiled a little, "Of course master, don't take too long, I'll be awaiting your arrival." With that said she flexed her legs and shot thirty feet into the air and landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Hey! You in the coat!" shouted a member of the mob.

Alucard turned to face them with a blank expression.

"Yeah you! What the hell do you think you're doing you friggin idiot!" shouted the mob member again.

"Where's that girl taking the demon? asked another.

"Silence fools!" Alucard barked, "We haven't done anything to any demon, we have saved an innocent child from your…tender cares."

"Innocent child?! That was no innocent kid! That's the nine-tailed demon fox!" someone retorted.

"We're going to avenge all those it killed by killing it! That way they'll rest in peace!" called out another.

"Yeah this is justice, who the hell are you to prevent that?" yelled a third.

"I am one who knows and understands true justice." Alucard replied quietly.

"You killed five innocent men who were about to kill a demon! How the hell is that justice you demon lover!" came the reply.

"They meant to harm an innocent. Thus I eliminated them to protect the innocent, it is that simple."

"Someone just kill this asshole so we can go and hunt down the Kyuubi and this guys bitch!"

In response to that shout a Kunai flew out of the crowd striking Alucard in the frhead with a sickening 'thock'. The handle quickly began to smoke and the weapon suddenly exploded due to the exploding tag wrapped around the handle. The resulting explosion blew the old vampires head apart in a cloud of red mist and white ships.

Seeing that Alucard was apparently dead somebody began to organize the mob. "alright everybody split up and look for the demon and that blonde bitch!"

"That was impressive…for a dog." said a deep and ominous voice.

The crowd watched in horrified fascination as Alucards body stood back up. Then the shattered pieces of his head seemed to liquefy. The resulting black liquid streamed through the air to form a sphere where his head was. The sphere then proceeded to slowly shift and change until it became Alucards head once more complete with his hat and glasses.

"You've got a nasty bite…dog. But a dog can't kill me, it takes a man to kill a monster. You said you were trying to kill a demon?" He opened his crimson eyes and stared at them all as his eyes seemed to glow. "Try killing a real one!"

He lifted his hands before him forming a rectangle with his thumbs and forefingers. Out in the crowd several pairs of eyes suddenly turned red with two or three black comma marks surrounding the pupils. Those who carried the eyes all had the same idea, to copy any new jutsu they see to become more powerful. As they watched Alucard brought the rectangle up to his left eye.

"Releasing control art restrictions, level 3, level 2, level one. Situation A recognized, the Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until targets are silenced." He said slowly as if in a trance.

Massive black masses suddenly shot from his back. The masses then began to twist, bend and warp until he stood with four extra pairs of arms sprouting from his back.

The Uchihas who had attempted to use their sharingans on him were not aware of this development though. They were focusing on the fact that they had learned nothing after watching Alucard, meaning that either what he had done was either a Kekkai Genkai or it wasn't a jutsu at all. Many were so caught up in trying to understand why their sharingans had failed that they didn't notice their deaths coming at them until they died.

The moment Alucards extra arms had finished forming they had shot forward and grabbed the heads of the people nearest him. He pulled them close and then rapidly dispatched each with a hand through their hearts. Dropping the corpses the arms shot forward once more. This time though they didn't grab anyone, instead they flailed about, slicing and stabbing at anyone they found.

The whirlwind of death soon subsided leaving only a handful of shinobi still standing. Seeing this Alucard smiled and returned his extra arms to the shadows from which he created them. Reaching into the folds of his coat he drew forth his trusty pistols Jackal and Vulture. Jackal of course was the massive black pistol designed for him long ago by Walter C. Dornez. Vulture was an exact copy but had a slightly larger magazine. Seeing such strange implements several of the shinobi stopped and stared. All they saw though was Vultures muzzle flash twice and the Jackals once before three lifeless bodies hit the ground with charred and smoking holes where their chests once were.

Seeing their comrades die in such a way the remaining shinobi scattered and ran as fast as they could, to Alucards vampiric senses though they were moving at a snail's pace. It was child's play to bring down two more of the fleeing shinobi; one was missing his head while the other was blown entirely in half. Both wounds were testament to the power contained within the guns 13mm high explosive armor piercing rounds. In the space of the next ten seconds the guns barked five more times and five more shinobi corpses hit the ground in varying states of dismemberment. The last two though he let escape as they would alert the authorities and bring more lambs to the slaughter. He stood still for a moment as his body absorbed all the spilled blood like a sponge. Once he felt sure that he had not wasted a single drop of the precious liquid he stepped into the shadow of a lamppost and disappeared.

A second later he reemerged from the shadow of an ancient oak tree in one of Konoha's public parks. Nearby Seras was kneeling by the boy's side in the lee of a massive boulder. As he approached she stood, turned and bowed.

"You're here faster than I expected master." She commented quietly.

"They were far weaker than I had hoped." Alucard retorted, "How is the boy?"

She shook her head as she knelt back down beside the boy's unconscious body. "Not so good and getting worse. It appears that Lord Kuramas energy normally heals the boy, but this time his body has just taken too much damage. Kurama is pumping extra energy into the boy's body to heal him, but he can't handle it. The demon energy is ripping his body apart even as it is healed. He also told me his name, its Naruto Uzumaki."

"So the same power that would normally save him is now killing him. Well that is a problem if we want him alive." Alucard commented almost sadly. "Will he live?"

"No." Seras answered after a moment. "He won't survive the night. In fact it's a miracle he's not dead already."

"What a waste." Alucard snorted.

"Master?" asked Seras cautiously, "Why do you seem to care about Naruto's fate so much? I've never seen you act like this and it's honestly creeping me out."

Alucard made no motion that he had heard her question and instead just gazed at the moon. After a minute or two of this he finally answered. "He reminds me of myself in a way. We wish to do all we can to prove others wrong about us, and we will never give up unless we're dead."

"Oh, I didn't know." Seras muttered apologetically.

Alucard inclined his head a little. "Neither did I, until just a moment ago anyway. Beyond what I already said though, that boy is a fighter through and through. I can see the fires of determination in his eyes. If he had lived he would have been a Man amongst men, one who could kill a monster."

Seras looked back down at Naruto. "But master, what are we going to do? You swore that we would take Lord Kurama back to the demon world with us, but if we do that the worlds energy will kill Naruto, and by extension, Lord Kurama"

A strange glint appeared in the ancient vampire's eye. "Pick him up and come with me." He replied as he walked away.

"Where are we going master?" she asked as she settled Naruto onto her back.

"His home, he will need a few things if he is to live with uscomfortably." Alucard answered without stopping.

Seras almost dropped Naruto due to the shock she felt hearing her master say that. "What? Master, could you repeat what you just said, cause it sounded like you said he was going to be living with us."

Alucard didn't pause. "You heard correctly."

Again she almost dropped Naruto. "But Master, Naruto is human; he won't survive in our world for long!" She then thought for a second and gasped as she realized her master's plan. "You don't mean you're planning on turning him, are you?"

He just looked back at her and grinned.

"Master!" she groaned, "You promised the council of clans that I would be your last Childe!"

"You are correct I did promise." He retorted as he began to walk up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. "However I am bound by my honor as a demon to complete the task given to me by the summoner. Yet I cannot do so if the boy remains human, for he would die. So I must break a promise and change him so that I may complete my task." He quickly kicked down Naruto's door before turning and going back down the stairs. "Grab all you can and make a portal home. I have some things that need doing before we leave."

He then disappeared out of the building and out in to the street. Outside of the apartment building he found six shinobi wearing similar armor and white ceramic masks with the faces of animals on them.

The bear masked one spoke first. "Identify yourself and your village of origin."

'Rabbit' spoke next. "Be aware that your actions tonight are tantamount to a declararion of war by your village."

Alucard peered at the ANBU over the rims of his glasses. "I am called Alucard, and I do not come from one of your pathetic ninja villages."

'Owl' replied, "Then as a wandering-nin you are under arrest for the murder of twenty-seven civilians and seventeen shinobi of Konohagakure. Will you come quietly or will we be forced to subdue you and take you to the Torture and Interrogation unit?"

"Your laws don't apply to me, dogs." Alucards eyes widened as he spoke. "You lack the power to face me, worms. Soldiers, you've done your job well, now take your eternal rest."

Hearing his obviously violent reply the ANBU drew their swords and charged. Alucard just stood still and waited as his prey approached. 'Rat' was first to attack only to find that his swing missed as Alucard ducked beneath what would have been a decapitation strike. In response the vampires arm blurred with speed, turning a simple arm chop into a strike that split the rodent masked ANBU from head to toe. 'Falcon' struck next throwing a huge barrage of shuriken only to have them pass through their target like he was a liquid. Suddenly many of the shuriken came hurtling back and ripped 'falcon' apart. Seeing his teammates weapons fail 'Bear tried an earth jutsu only to have Alucard disappear only to reappear as his fangs ripped into 'Rabbits' throat.

Seeing an opportunity for reprieve the remaining ANBU jumped up to the relative safety of the rooftop. Alucard stood and watched them go as he slowly drained 'Rabbits' corpse.

"What's with this guy?" whispered 'Bear, "How the hell is he moving that fast?

"I believe he's using some sort of jutsu." 'Weasel' quietly replied.

"What makes you say that?" 'Owl asked.

"When I watch him move, his legs don't." 'Weasel' answered, "Actually it almost looks as if he isn't running, more like he just disappears and then instantly reappears, much like the Yondaimes flying thunder god technique."

"Ok, here's the plan. Owl use your Static Cloud to paralyze him. I'll use Doryuu Taiga to trap him and Weasel will bring him down with a genjutsu."

The other two ANBU nodded. The three then leapt back down to the street. Surprisingly their opponent was nowhere to be found, neither were the bodies of their comrades.

"What the hell?!" shouted 'Bear'.

'Owl walked over to the mouth of an alleyway and peered into the shadows. As he turned away he felt a light tap on his chest, but thought nothing of it. He began to walk away but collapsed in a pool of his own blood which was rapidly pouring from a hole in his chest where his heart had been. He tried to call out to his companions but felt death overtake him.

'Bear' saw his teammate collapse and ran to help. Before he had taken three steps he saw a flash of red and black. He came to a halt as he felt a strange sensation, like hundreds of little wires laying against his skin. He lifted his hand up to inspect it only to watch in horror as he fell apart piece by piece from huge cuts that appeared on his skin. His last sight was 'Weasel' removing his mask.

'Weasel' dropped his mask to the ground and faced Alucard slipping into his combat stance and tightening his grip on his sword.

With his sharingans blazing with fury he spoke. "Give up hope of victory. You face an Uchiha now, and I have never been defeated!"

Alucards grin only widened in response. "Excellent! Excellent! Now I cann exact my price from your pitiful clan!"

'Weasel' frowned as he thought. _'He's to fast for ninjutsu,to strong for taijutsu or kenjutsu, I believe this will be an excellent time to test my new eyes. Let's see how he deals with Tsukiyomi!' _He shunted more chakra to his eyes activating the next level of his sharingan and causing the three Tomoes to warp until the formed a tri-bladed shuriken.

"This battle is over demon!" he shouted as he readied his ultimate genjutsu. "Tsukiyomi!"

Alucards vision went black for a moment. When his vision returned he found himself in a world of darkness crucified on a wooden pole. Around him stood a hundred images of 'Weasel', each holding a wickedly sharp sword.

"Welcome to my nightmare world." Said one as it approached. "This is my world and for the next seventy-two hours I will be torturing you in here as your body will be imprisoned behind seals not even the Kyuubi could escape."

"Really? Is that all?" drawled the ancient vampire in a bored tone. "How disappointing, yet another who I thought to be a man, turns out to be no more than someone's pet. How disappointing indeed."

With a casual flick of his wrist Alucard shattered the chains binding him to the pole.

'Weasel's eyes widened. "That's impossible! No one can escape the Tsukiyomi, it's our clans ultimate genjutsu."

"If this is your ultimate illusion than your clan is far weaker than I thought." Alucard removed his glasses and met his opponents eyes. "Now see the power of a true illusion, Itachi Uchiha!"

Alucards eyes flashed for a moment as all but one of the images disappeared and the one who remained fell to his knees.

Alucards grin of fangs appeared again. "Hear this and obey, you mortal worm! In the near future you will slaughter your family, when you do so you will carve an upside down cross in to their corpses. When you kill your dear father, whisper into his ear 'Thus is your price to the demon paid. Thus is our dark contract fulfilled.' Once your task is done your mind will be your own once more, and you will walk the world with the burden of your actions. This is the preice I take for you and your clans arrogance! Now release this illusion!"

Itachis eyes closed and the real world returned. When they had fully returned Itachi slumped to the ground unconscious. The air then thrummed with energy indicating that Seras had opened the portal.

'_Seras'_ he called telepathically.

'_Yes master?'_ she replied.

'_Go through with the boy. Take him into the throne room and lay him upon the great seal. It will protect him from our worlds energy until I join you.'_ He commanded.

'_As you say master.'_ She replied as she stepped into the dark portal and broke the connection.

Alucard meanwhile was watching intently as a group of around twenty shinobi ran down the street towards him. All but one wore the white ceramic masks of the ANBU. The one who didn't wore a black bodysuit with armor on his shoulders, thighs, forearms, and shins. A massive thick staff lay across one shoulder and an armored helm sat upon his head. He had a pointed white goatee and many age and worry lines that revealed his age. The group came to a halt just a few feet before the vampire.

The old man took two steps forward to speak but Alucard cut him off by bowing deeply and removing his hat. "Greetings Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Lord Hokage of Konohagakure. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Alucard could see Sarutobi was old but he felt an aura of strength and power around him. Much like that of a certain butler he had known many years before.

The Hokage seemed taken aback by the vampires polite greeting. "I am sorry to say I cannot return you kind greeting. I don't know your name and haven't come to exchange pleasantries."

"Right to the point then?" Alucard said easily as he shrugged. "You may call me Alucard. Now what was it you wished to speak of?"

"I wish to ask you why have killed so many civilians and shinobi of this village tonight." Asked the Hokage as he narrowed his eyes.

"It needed to be done." Alucard answered calmly. "I found them grouped around a young child. While I understand corporeal punishment I do not believe it is necessary to gather a mob just to beat one child. The only other reason I can think of for what they were doing is that they were attempting to kill the boy, and no adult should ever harm a child in cold blood. Only a monster could bring themselves to do such a thing."

"I see." Replied the Hokage tiredly. "In that case why did you kill this ANBU patrol and where is the child you saved?"

"These ANBU attacked me when I refused arrest. They were charging me with the murder of a number of your shinobi and civilians." Alucard replied flatly, "I do not believe that killing those who would harm innocents is a crime, most people call it, justice."

The Hokage waited for Alucard to continue but eventually spoke when it became clear the vampire had said his part. "What of my second question? Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Dead." Replied the old vampire like it was the simplest thing in the world.

An ANBU wearing a dog mask with spiky silver hair hissed in anger. "So after going and saving the boy from a mob the demon decided to kill him. Hypocrite. Couldn't you at least wait until he sa-"

Alucards eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at the dog masked ANBU. Around him the street lights seemed to dim while the shadows of the night stretched out towards him. His face was swallowed by shadowed but his eyes continued to burn a terrible crimson. An aura of fear and horror crashed down until the assemble shinobi driving several to their knees with its speed and intensity.

He then spoke with a voice deep enough to rattle the shinobi's bones. **"A demon I may be, mortal, but I do not harm Humans without reason, and I would never fall so low as to harm a child of any kind! Only Humans are capable of such depravity!"**

His eyes returned to normal as he lifted his aura from his surroundings. The Hokage still stood tall as he addressed Alucard directly.

"I apologize for my subordinates remarks Alucard-san." Said the Hokage peaceably. "However if you would be so kind as to tell us the location of Naruto's body you may go free. It would appear my shinobi were in the wrong this time."

"I would tell you where his body is but I am afraid he is using it at the moment." Alucard said with a smirk.

"How does that work since you just told us he was dead?" asked the dog ANBU.

"The boy did die, but using my abilities I will bring him back as a demon. As such I had my servant take him to our home within the underworld." Alucard stated.

"Will you let him return here one day?" asked the old man hopefully.

"If he should wish it, yes." Alucard turned to walk into a shadow but stopped and turned to say one last thing. "I will say this though, should he wish to return, it will not be Naruto Uzumaki who will return for that boy died this night. The one who will return will be Naruto Tepes, the No-Life Prince! This I swear upon my honor as the No-Life King." With that he stepped into the shadows and vanished.

The Hokage stared into the shadow for a moment before turning and addressing his ANBU escort. "Get this all cleaned up. Inu, I have a job for you."

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"Go and talk to Inoichi. Ask him to go through our ancient scrolls on demons and see if he can find anything about this, No-Life King."

"Of course Lord Hokage." Inu said as he leapt away.

The Hokage looked up at the stars and thought. _'Naruto, wherever you are. I wish you all the happiness you should have found here. Live a good life, but come back here some day."_

* * *

**Ta-Da and that's a wrap for the first chapter of the No-Life Prince.  
Gee that wasn't so hard. (Passes out from exhaustion and lack of bacon.)  
Unless I run out of bacon or again the next chapter should be out in about a week or so. My little voices are running me ragged here.**

OH GOD THEIR COMING FOR ME! I'M OUTTA HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god my fingers hurt so bad. Seriously after seeing how many people checked this story out I just couldn't stop typing until I got this out. Annoyingly the little voices kept telling me to go faster but I'm used to ignoring them. The one with the sword is hard to just brush of though.  
**

**To everyone he kept commenting that Naruto can't be turned by Alucard since they are both guys here is my reply.  
1. Alucard is the king of vampires, he can do whatever he wants.  
2. If Seres changed Naruto he would be Seras's heir, which is to say he would get bupkiss.  
3. I never liked the whole opposite sex thing anyway. Think about it, that would me that each generation would be made up of entirely one sex or the other.  
4. My story my rules.**

**To DBlade49: Yes, Naruto will get a gun but it won't be revolvers. His gun will be a very special rifle. Its initials are C.R.. If you can guess what it is, let me know. Sorry no sword. I do like the idea of getting Kekkai Genkais from blood though.**

**Anyway, enjoy the product of my Mountain Dew and cheese induced hallucinations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. If I did Naruto would wear something beside orange and Schrodinger wouldn't die.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Naruto

Alucard emerged from the shadow of a huge boulder and looked around at his home. The underworld was not a cheery place by any means, but he had always liked it. The sky continuously glowed a somber red as if the sun had only just set and its last rays still colored the sky. The ground was carpeted by a layer of thick, short tan grass interspersed with large purplish granite boulders that seemed to have been thrust up from below. Just ahead of him Rose a enormous hill formed by a single massive knuckle of stone jutted over two thousand feet into the air from the otherwise flat plain like a great dark tower. At the base of this hill though rose great walls of stone, and within the walls and upon the hill was a city.

As with all things in the underworld this was no ordinary city. This was the grand city of Shadowfang. The one and only city that was populated entirely by vampires and it was their capital, the center of the vampiric kingdom. Its walls were sixty feet high, twenty feet thick and were made of solid underworld obsidian, a material second in strength only to celestial marble. Within those mighty buttresses lived almost twenty five thousand vampires, many of whom chose not to drink human blood. Even so it was considered to be one of, if not the most dangerous populated area in the entirety of the underworld, and many believed that any non-vampire who entered was, for all intents and purposes, committing suicide.

Slightly above the city proper stood a slightly smaller, yet no less impressive set of walls. These stood one hundred feet in height and were almost forty feet thick. Within this second ring of walls stood the great mansions and manors of the older and more powerful members of the vampiric race. Many of whom were well over a thousand years old but still had the power to rip a Kage in half without breaking a sweat.

At the crest of the hill stood a third set of walls. These massive fortifications were one hundred fifty feet tall and easily sixty feet thick. Behind those walls though there were no home, no great manors or mansions, for only two beings resided within. Rising above the crest of the wall were two great towers thrusting three hundred feet into the sky from the crown of the hill. They were the towers of the fang, and they rose from the roof of the palace of the vampire king, the great structure known as Blood-Borne Hall.

The hall itself stood almost two hundred feet high and was built like an enormous gothic cathedral made from shadows. Massive flying buttresses of black stone and engraved with demonic runes supported the massive structure while great enchanted granite gargoyles kept watch from their perches. It was the second largest structure in the entirety of the underworld. Only the palace of King Yama, god of the dead, was larger. More importantly it was Alucards domain, his home and the location of his final resting place.

With an appreciative smile Alucard once more stepped into the shadows and vanished. Moments later he reappeared from the shadow of a column within the throne room of his great palace. The room itself was easily the size of a football field with second floor balconies on three sides. On the fourth side was an enormous half dome and a similarly sized red glass window. Both looked over a raised platform on which sat a throne carved from midnight black stone gilt with silver, gold, rubies and diamonds. It was his throne, the throne of the No-Life King. Set into the floor in front of the platform was a large silver circle containing a thirteen pointed star. In the stars center laid Naruto's unconscious form while Seras knelt just outside the rings edge.

"Does his heart still beat?" the ancient vampire asked suddenly.

Seras jumped up in surprise and shock. "Master, I didn't sense your arrival! His heart still beats, though I am at a loss as to how. His body has taken far more damage internally than I thought to be possible while still living."

Alucard smirked, "He hasn't given up, even after all he has suffered. He truly would've made a fine man. Now let us see if he is willing to trade it for another chance at life?"

As he spoke he passed into the silver circle, immediately he felt incredibly weak. The circle was designed to weaken vampires or any other supernatural being by locking almost all forms of energy outside it's protective circle. Alucard only kept any of his power due to the immense amount he possessed. Had any other vampire, even Seras, entered they would have been rendered all but powerless in an instant, but that of course was why Naruto still lived.

The ancient king knelt down beside Naruto and roughly shook him awake.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes opened slowly as he returned to consciousness. Once he had his gaze became fixed upon the being kneeling at his side. "You're… you're the one that rescued me." He said weakly.

"Indeed I did."

The blue eyes darted around before the winced shut. "I don't recognize this place, where am I?"

Alucard calmly replied, "You are lying in the throne room of my palace, which stands in the underworld city of Shadowfang."

"The underworld!? You mean I'm dead!" Naruto shouted only to then curl up into the fetal position as pain wracked his body.

"No you are not dead. At least, not yet." Alucard stated harshly, "However the pain you are currently experiencing exists because you are dying, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. One way or another you will die tonight. That being the case I have a way to make it so that death will not be your end."

"What do you (ungh) mean?" Naruto asked as another wave of pain coursed through him.

Alucard looked at him with steely eyes. "I can save you, but I cannot prevent your death. This gift of life after death comes at a great price though and I must know, do you truly wish to continue to live? No matter what the cost may be?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he heard Alucard's question. He tried to block out the pain for a moment to think about his answer but the pain was growing and was to great to block out entirely. He then looked up at Alucard once more with his pain filled eyes, this time though there was also the fire of determination in their blue depths. "I want to live. I swore that one day I would be Hokage and I refuse to let death or anything else prevent me from attaining my dream!"

Alucard grinned evilly as he heard Naruto's answer. "Very well boy. Never forget that you made this choice of your own free will, never regret it. For the day you regret this choice will be the day you die. I should warn you; this is going to hurt like hell." He opened his mouth as wide as it would physically go as his fangs emerged. His head the shot down before his mouth clamped down on Naruto's shoulder.

For Naruto he felt a light stinging sensation in his shoulder where Alucard was biting him. Then it seemed like every nerve in his body screamed out at once in absolute agony. His vision swam as dark spots appeared before finally succumbing to the pain and blacking out.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a dark room lying in a puddle of water; at least he hoped it was water. H e groggily looked around trying to figure out where he was now. Looking in front of himself he saw an enormous golden gate with a slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it where the locking mechanism would normally be. Picking himself up he cautiously approached the gate only to jump back as several enormous red claws shot out from the spaces between the bars of the gate.

"**Damn, I missed. You're faster than I expected you little brat."** said a deep and echoing voice.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted.

An enormous pair of blood red eyes suddenly appeared behind the gate. Naruto shivered at the anger and hate he could see in those crimson depths.

"**So you finally made it here. Well it's about time, I was getting bored and I always have enjoyed a good evisceration show." **growled the voice.

"Who the hell are you bastard?" Naruto said as he continued to shout.

Suddenly the other side of the gate was illuminated revealing a giant red-furred fox with nine tails waving in the air behind him.** "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of the demon-fox clan and mightiest of the nine beast lords!"** the fox roared out.

"What?" exclaimed the blonde, "But you're dead! The Yondaime Hokage killed you years ago when you attacked the village!"

"**Arrogant human, no mortal could ever hope to kill me!" **the Kyuubi roared, **"Your fool of a Hokage sealed me inside your soul believing that I would be imprisoned forever!"**

"So you're the reason everybody hates me! All those people who tried to kill or hurt me, all those times I had to hide on my birthday so I wouldn't get killed, that was all your fault! I hate you!" Naruto screamed with all the venom he could muster.

"**So what if you hate me. You are just a little snot-nosed brat of a human, and I am one of the mightiest demons to ever step on the surface of your pitiful world, you don't scare me." **The fox replied with a chuckle.

"Well I'm not afraid of you either you nine-tailed bastard! You can't do anything to me so long as that seal is there!" Naruto stated angrily.

"**Are you referring to ****this****?" **laughed the fox.

Naruto stared at the fox in confusion for a moment before he became aware of a quiet hissing noise. His eyes then darted to the paper on the fox's gate, it was slowly burning. As he watched with a horrified expression the paper suddenly ignited and turned to ash.

With terrifying suddenness the demon fox smashed the gates open with a flick of his paw. He slowly emerged and leisurely stretched himself out as if he had all the time in the world. He then turned his bloody red gaze onto Naruto.

"**Any last words?"** he taunted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give you a really bad case of heartburn you asshole." Naruto replied with a defiant smirk.

The fox narrowed his eyes and lunged with his jaws agape. An instant before Naruto would have become the fox's not-so-happy-meal an enormous blade of shadow slammed into the foxes side throwing him across the room.

"Even after all these years you're still just a beast at heart. What a pity, I hate putting down beasts." commented a deep, rich voice.

Naruto spun around to see a man emerging from the wall like a ghost. The man wore steel armor of some kind over most of his body and a straight sword hung at his waist. A tattered black cape hung from his shoulders while wild black hair framed a heavy face and tumbled down to his shoulders. A black mustache and goatee framed his small smirk.

"**Tepes."** The fox said spitting out the word like a sour candy. **"What are you doing here, and how did you get in the boys mind?"**

The man's smirk became a wide grin. "What? No friendly greeting from my long lost partner? And here I was thinking we were friends."

"**I was never your friend you annoying bloodsucker, I was only ever your business partner, and that was years ago." **scoffed the demon fox. **"Now tell me what the hell you're doing here, if you hadn't noticed I'm in the middle of lunch!"**

The man's eyes widened and his grin went from happy to psychotic in an instant. "I am simply protecting my newest fledgling of course. Why else would I ever enter a place such as this?"

"**You didn't, you wouldn't dare turn my jinchurikki into one of you freaks!" **the fox snarled with a hint of fear.

"On the contrary, I would dare and I have! Welcome to the un-life of a familiar Kurama, I do hope you hate it." The man said as his expression became completely insane.

Deciding that he didn't understand anything of what was going on Naruto surrendered to exhaustion a heard no more.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in Konoha, one day after Naruto's disappearance…)

The third Hokage was, as usual, sitting behind his desk madly trying to complete all the paperwork stacked up upon his desk. He was fighting a losing battle but he refused to be defeated by anything but an enemy shinobi. Luckily for him he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in." he said without looking up from the form he was working on. It was yet another attempt by Danzo to restart the ROOT program.

An ANBU agent in an Inu mask entered the office clutching a file folder in one hand and quietly closing the door behind him with the other before approaching the Hokage's desk. He waited for a brief time as the older man finished the form. The Hokage then finally looked up at the agent.

"Ah Inu, I take it you and Inoichi were successful in your search?" asked the old man hopefully.

The ANBU nodded an affirmative but said nothing. The Hokage waited for a moment before sighing and standing up. He proceeded to the windows and lightly bit his thumb before smearing the resulting drop of blood onto the window pane. As he did there was a slight pulse of energy as the windows darkened and several previously invisible seal appeared around the room. Nodding to himself the Hokage returned to his seat.

"Thank you lord Hokage." Said the ANBU as he reached up and removed his mask.

"It's no problem Kakashi. I of all people understand the value of secrecy. Now what did you find?" replied the older shinobi as he leaned forward to rest his head upon his hands.

Kakashi opened the folder and spread its contents onto the desktop as he sat down across from his leader. "Nothing really specific, but we did gather enough information from various places that between myself, Inoichi and Shikaku Nara we came up with a couple of pretty good theories."

The Hokage steepled his fingers in front of his face. "Show me what you found first, and then give me your theories."

Kakashi nodded and then rifled through the papers on the desk until he found the one he was looking for, it was a worn piece of parchment, yellowed with age. He quickly handed across the desk. "This is a copy of a page from a scroll from before Konoha's founding that we found deep in the Shodaime's catacombs beneath the Senju compound. It lists all of the known demon lords of the underworld. The piece you hold in your hands says this; Bahamut-Dragon king and lord of serpents: Chomei- Lord of beetles and forests, seventh of the nine: Gyuki- Lord of oxen and the plains, eighth of the nine: Draquithar- the No-Life King and lord of the fanged ones. In other parts of the manuscript we found a total of thirteen other names with an addendum that read; servant to the No-Life King. The fact that multiple other demonic lords are his servants indicates that he is in the upper echelons of the demonic hierarchy and that he must wield incredible power."

"I do believe he demonstrated some of that power to us when we encountered him on the street." the Hokage joked. "All jokes aside though, what of these fanged ones? Do we know who they are?"

"I believe we do my lord, but I'll get to that in a minute." answered the one-eyed jonin as he began sifting through the papers once more. After a moment he held up a thin leather bound book. "This is the remains of yet another manuscript. This one though, tells the story of a prince who sold his soul to the devil, who we believe to be King Yama, in exchange for immortality. This is the part we were most interested in: Thus died Vladimir Tepes the third, prince of Wallachia. In that moment his soul flew to the devils side and his corpse rose. So began the reign of the dark count, Draquithar."

"Draquithar? Why does this demon posses so many different names?" wondered the Hokage out loud.

"We wondered the same thing, and after a bit more searching we found an answer. Draquithar is a word from a long dead language; it means 'Lord of Shadow'. We also found multiple reference to a being called Dracula, or Alucard. We believe these to be no more than mispronunciations of Draquithar. However researching any of these names always led us back to Vladimir Tepes."

"This means, what? That this No-Life King just has a lot of names?" asked the Hokage in a weary tone. "Because all I've got so far is that he wields great powers, has multiple underlings and is the lord of a demonic race known as the fanged ones."

"We believe that the fact the he has multiple names, combined with the age of the documents we found the information in, indicates that this particular demon has been around since long before the era of the Sage of Six Paths. In fact based off of the dating system used on the documents we think that he is somewhere around seven or eight thousand years old." Kakashi answered. "Now, to answer a previous question. We didn't find anything that told us exactly who or what the fanged ones are, but we did find something like a description of them. They are defined as; the dead who live in the night, the soulless monsters of the shadows, demons who drink the souls of men, the blood-born demons, and the lords of the twilight."

"That's not all that descriptive." commented the Hokage

"True, but it was all we could find. Beyond what I have shown you we found little more than vague references to the being we call the No-Life King. Most of those references were actually to one of his other names." Kakashi replied with a disappointed sigh.

The Hokage closed his eyes in thought as he pondered the information he had been given. After a moment he slowly opened them. "Alright, tell me your theories. I have a few of my own, but I want to see what you all came up with."

Kakashi gathered all the papers back into the folder and leaned back into his chair. "Alright, so here's our theory. Several millennia ago a man named Vladimir Tepes sold his soul for immortality and so became a demon known as Draquithar. Since then he has spent his time building up his power, and based on where his name appeared on the list of demon lords we think his power is at least as great as the Kyuubi's."

"That doesn't tell me what kind of demon he is."

"All of the information we have leads us to one conclusion, we believe the No-Life King to be the ruler of all vampires. He is the immortal lord of a race that drinks souls, are a form of undead and are created by blood. None of us could come up with any other kind of demon that fits the bill, can you?" Kakashi answered slowly.

"I came to the same conclusion that you did. Honestly though, I find it rather hard to believe that fairy tale monsters like vampires actually exist." the Hokage replied as he shook his head slowly.

"You once fought a fifty story nine-tailed demon fox." Kakashi pointed out with a light chuckle.

The Hokage laughed a bit as he replied. "I know I did, but sometimes I don't believe that either."

The two men enjoyed their brief moment of humor for another second or two before becoming serious once more.

"What do you think we should do my lord?" Kakashi asked earnestly.

"For now we will do nothing. We will keep this information to ourselves to make sure the council doesn't hear a word of this. If they do all hell is going to break lose. Beyond that though, we will wait and watch to see what happens."

"That's not much of a plan. That's more of a general set of goals." Kakashi commented.

"If you have a better idea feel free to share." replied the Hokage.

Kakashi raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I was just pointing that out. Didn't mean to cause a problem."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it Kakashi. Thank you for your help." The Hokage responded with a strained smile.

Kakashi stood up from his chair and bowed before turning to leave. When he reached the door he stopped and turned back around. "You do realize that if that demon was telling the truth if- no, when Naruto returns he will be a vampire. I somehow doubt the council will react kindly to having a blood-sucking monster freely walking around the village."

"If we are lucky they will do something suicidally stupid." replied the old warrior with an obvious smirk. "But I'll deal with them when that happens, just as I should of before."

"Yes sir, until later then." Kakashi said as he exited, leaving the old man to his thoughts, dreams, and nightmares.

* * *

(Inside Blood-Borne Hall, Thirty-six hours after Naruto was bitten…)

Naruto awoke in a strange bed with a splitting headache. He groaned in pain as he sat up, the simple exertion had him seeing stars. He groaned again as he gave up trying to sit up and instead curled up into a ball with his head between his knees. As he did he heard a door open.

"Oh! You're awake!" said a young woman's voice.

He opened one eye just a crack to see a young woman standing at the foot of his bed. She looked vaguely familiar until his more recent memories mad themselves know. "You're Seras, right? You and that tall guy saved me from that mob."

Seras smiled widely showing off her pair of unusually large canines. "You even remembered my name, that's great! Now I have a question for you. After we saved you we went to your apartment to get some things. Do you remember what happened after that?"

Naruto finally sat up but rested his back on the headboard as he found he lacked the strength to remain upright on his own. "You used some kind of space-time jutsu. One minute we were in my bedroom, the next we were in some huge building and I was on the floor." He cringed a bit." I hurt really badly, it was like my body was on fire. But then that tall guy showed up again. He asked me if I wanted to live or if I was willing to die."

"What was your answer?" Seras prompted.

"I told him I wanted to live, no matter what." Naruto replied with a determined expression.

Seras's body drooped a little as she sighed. "Good you remember you choice."

"My choice? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked quietly with a puzzled expression.

Seras looked at him with sadness obvious in her crimson eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this but, after my master, Alucard, heard your answer, you died."

"You mean I'm dead!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Technically, yes you are dead." Seras said slowly as if she was unsure of herself. "Master Alucard brought you back though."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How did he do that? No one can bring the dead back to life!"

(Somewhere in Amegakure a sickly looking red head sneezed.)

Seras smirked a little bit. "Master Alucard is a demon lord of immense power he can do many things that you would consider impossible. But you're right, as powerful as he is even my master cannot breathe life back into the dead, but…Oh screw this! This is not my style!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?" asked a thoroughly confused Naruto.

"Look you aren't going to believe this any way so I'm going to just say it and get it over with." She took a deep breath. "You're a vampire now Naruto. You said you wanted to live no matter what, so, here you are."

Naruto wasn't sure if he should laugh or just call her crazy. Everyone knew that there were no such things as vampires, they were just stories. But as he stared into her crimson eyes and glanced at her sharpened canines he slowly came to realize that not only was she completely serious but also, she was a vampire! If she could be a vampire then, could he be one too?

He concentrated and tried to find his heartbeat but to no avail. He then also realized that he had been unconsciously holding his breath, yet he felt no tightness or pain in his chest. He looked into her eyes once more and saw his fear mirrored there.

"Dear Kami, you aren't kidding, are you?" he whispered.

Seras shook her head slowly and watched as his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Then suddenly he seemed to perk back up. He looked at her with obvious excitement.

"If I'm a vampire now does that mean that mean I can do all those cool things you see in the movies?" Naruto asked while bubbling with excitement.

She nodded with a very confused expression.

His face lit up with a massive grin. "That means I could be the most powerful and amazing ninja ever! The I'll become the most awesome Hokage, I'll be even cooler than the Yondaime!"

Seras was thoroughly confused. She had absolutely no idea what he was blabbering about.

'_It is his reason for living, it is his dream'_ Alucard explained through their telepathic link.

'_I can see that, but who is a Hokage?'_ Seras asked in kind.

'_The Hokage is the leader and mightiest defender of the village he lived in.' _Alucard explained. _'He believes that if he becomes Hokage everyone will stop hating him for the fox he carries.'_

'_Um, I hate to rain on his parade, but no one in their right mind would ever let a vampire become the leader of a human village.' _ Seras commented.

'_Perhaps' _Alucard mused, '_To him none of that matters. To him we have simply given him another way to get stronger and prove himself to the villagers. The fact that he has become a vampire doesn't even faze him in the least.'_

'_Heh, he's an interesting kid, that's for sure.' _ She replied as she severed their mental link. As she came back to her sense she saw two things that absolutely stunned her. First off the three blood packs she had brought in for him were completely drained and were now lying discarded on the floor. Secondly was standing in front of a full length mirroand was poking his reflection.

"Naruto? Did you drink those?" she asked motioning towards the blood packs.

Naruto blinked a few times before answering. "Duh! I mean I know they were full of blood but I figured since I'm a vampire I should drink it. Strangely enough they tasted a lot like ramen." He then went back to poking his reflection.

Seras's eyes were as wide as they could get.

'_He's not even a day old and he's already totally okay with drinking human blood? What kind of person is he?' _she thought to herself.

'_E is vone who has seen and felt far too much pain in iz life'_ Bernadette replied. _'Zo I am razer curious az to vhy e iz poking iz refletion. Zeemz a bit odd to me.'_

"What are you doing? Seras asked for Bernadette.

"I'm trying to figure out who this guy on the other side of the window is and why he's copying me." Naruto replied entirely serious.

Seras laughed loudly. "It's not a window, it's a mirror, so there is no one on the other side, it's just your reflection."

"He doesn't look anything like me! Besides, vampires don't have reflections." Naruto stated confidently.

Seras laughed again as she walked over to stand next to Naruto allowing him to see her reflection in the mirror.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the implications of seeing Seras's reflection. He then looked at his own reflection and took stock of what he saw. The eight year old Naruto he had once known, in his place stood a young man in his late teens standing around five foot ten and wearing only a pair a blue flannel pants. Every trace of fat had disappeared leaving only well toned whipcord muscles, even the fat from his face had vanished leaving behind an angular predators face. On that face were no whisker marks though his eyes still shone an electric blue. The most obvious change though, was his hair. His once spiky blonde hair now fell to his shoulders in a silver cascade. He was an entirely new man.

Seeing his shocked expression Seras spoke. "Sometimes the body can handle the transformation, sometimes it can't. Your body was too young and underdeveloped to fully accept the change, so it grew older to let the transformation to complete."

Naruto nodded but continued to stare at his new reflection.. Eventually a knock at the door startled him out of his Narcissistic reverie. Seras opened it to reveal to young men in black tuxedos, one with blonde hair, the other brown.

"Miss Victoria." said the blonde as he bowed. "The master wishes to speak with you at once. He also asked the Naruto be given clothing more, appropriate than his current attire."

The brown haired one bowed to Naruto. "Sir Naruto, if you will follow me I shall lead you to the masters wardrobe. Once ther we can find more suitable attire to wear in the master's presence."

Naruto nodded and the two left. Seras watched as the two disappeared down the corridor.

The blonde servant coughed lightly. "Miss Victoria, the master awaits your presence in the library."

"Thank you Alexi, I'll go see what he wants." She replied as she stepped into a shadow.

When she emerged from the shadows once more she was surrounded by bookcases. True to its name the library contained thousands, if not tens of thousands of books. Two entire walls were covered in shelves all the way to the ceiling almost thirty feet up. A huge fireplace with a cheery fire dominated the third while an enormous stained glass window filled the last. In the center of the room near the fire sat two large wing-backed chairs with a small table in between. Currently the table supported only an open wine bottle and two upside down glasses.

"You wanted to see me Master?" Seas asked the room.

"That I did, come, sit with me. We have much to discuss." replied Alucard's rich voice.

Seras made her way around to the chairs and sat across from her master. Before her was the true No-Life King, not the Alucard everyone knew, but the Count Dracula, the true form of the oldest and most powerful vampire in existence. As she understood it when Alucard had been under Hellsing's control he could only assume his true form when he was commanded. With the Hellsing family long dead, he could assume any form he wished. Though she knew that when he went into combat he was usually Alucard of Hellsing, as he said that that form was used to day to day combat.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Master?" she asked quietly. She would never admit it, but she was more frightened of Count Dracula than she was of Alucard. Alucard was a total psychopath, but that was really all there was to him, he was a polite gentleman when he had to be and a bloodthirsty monster the rest of the time. Not exactly hard to predict. On the other hand the Count could be smiling and chatting with you amiably one moment only to butcher millions in the next with the exact same smile. The counts actions were impossible to predict.

"Seras, how many times must I tell you, I am no longer your master, please stop referring to me as such." the Count said with a warm smile. "You may call me Vladimir, Dracula, even Alucard if you wish, but not master, it does not befit one such as yourself." Seras shook her head causing him to sigh in irritation. "If you must be so stubborn about this, then simply say 'My Lord'"

"Yes, ma-my Lord." she replied.

He smiled again, "Now that that is settled, on to business. I have been thinking on much lately, mostly about what to do with Naruto and all the problems or possibilities he may create. As such I have come to a decision that I believe will be the best for all of us. I will make him heir to my throne and all of its power."

"My Lord, You can't be serious!" Seras exclaimed, "The clans will be beyond furious, they'd likely kill him out of spite!"

"They may try," the Count responded coldly, "but if they lay so much as a finger on him I will demonstrate once more why I am king. The moment I declare him my heir he shall become my adopted son. I do not appreciate others attempting to harm that which I hold dear."

"But why him my Lord?" Seras asked with a fearful tone.

"Why not?" the Count answered in an amused tone. "The two of you are the only remaining first generation vampires in existence. Most of the clan leaders are third or lower. Your powers dwarf theirs in almost every conceivable way. More importantly to me though is his spirit. That boy is a fighter; once his eyes are set upon a goal nothing will stop him from achieving it until it is his or until death claims him. His will is to strong for him to allow anyone to defeat him, do you understand?"

"I suppose so." she replied as she turned her gaze into the fire.

"As interesting as our little discussion about Naruto is, we are not here to talk about him." said the Count as he stared into the space before him.

Seras was curious, "Then what was it you truly wanted to talk about?"

"You. "he replied simply.

"Me? Why on Earth would you want to talk to me about me?" Seras asked incredulously.

"It has come to my attention that you have served me for a great many years without compensation. This is a mistake I never should have allowed. You who have so diligently followed my commands even after gaining your freedom deserve more than just life as another of my warriors." The Count sighed wearily and turned his gaze to meet hers. "Would you do me the grand honor of becoming my No-Life Queen?"

"You want me to marry you?" Seras said with a hint of fear.

"No. What need have we for marriage? Besides, you wouldn't be so much my wife as my second in command. Also it would technically make you Naruto's adoptive mother." The Count replied crossly.

"Well, I guess I can deal with being a queen, it is every little girl's fantasy." She then smiled lightly, "And I did always dream of being a mother."

"He clapped, "Excellent! I have already called a clan council in two months. I would suggest you procure some more formal attire before then."

She shook her head. "Only you could ever be excited about seeing that bunch of power hungry assholes."

He just grinned, "I'm not looking forwards to the meeting. I just can't wait to see the looks on their pompous faces when I introduce you and Naruto!"

They both laughed a little at the mental image but ceased when there was a knock at the door.

A muffled voice spoke from the other side. "Master, sir Naruto has arrived. Shall I send him in?"

"Send him in at once."

Naruto then entered the room somewhat hesitantly, after all he was about to talk to the man who technically saved his life.

Alucard smirked as Naruto approached. _'Now he looks like a true and proper lord of the night.'_ he thought as he took in Naruto's new choice of clothes.

Naruto was wearing a short, black, double breasted jacket that was open slightly at the top revealing the red lining while the rest was held closed by large silver buttons. On his legs he wore loose black slacks with an inch wide red stripe bordered by silver roping running down the sides. Over all of this he wore a long black hooded cloak with a red liner, more silver buttons, red cuffs and a chin high cowl. On the back of each sleeve was another red line similar to the ones on his pants. The stripes ran all the way from his cuffs to his shoulder before turning down to meet up at the coats hem to form a stylized letter 'W'. He had braided his long silver hair to form a short pony tail at the base of his skull at the back while to clumps of bangs came down to frame his angular face.

"You look good in that Naruto, much better than those rags we found you in." Seras commented with a smile.

Naruto blushed a bit, no one had ever said he looked good before. "Thank you Miss Victoria, I think that's the first time anyone has ever said that to me."

"Walk around any city looking like that you'll get all the compliments you can imagine." she teased.

She was about to say something else but an almost imperceptible frown from the Count was enough to shut her up.

"I'm sure you have a great many questions Naruto. Please don't hesitate to ask" the Count said seriously.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, "I want to thank you for helping me but, I can't really do that if I don't know your name. So who are you?"

Seras resisted the urge to face palm. _'He just had to ask that, didn't he?'_

"I won't bore you with my entire life story so these are the more basic things you need to know. My true name is Vladimir Tepes. I was born seven-thousand six-hundred eighty –three years ago in a small kingdom called Wallachia. Near my thirty second birthday I was to be executed for various reasons. I was so afraid of death that I made a deal with the devil and became the first vampire. I changed my name and called myself Count Dracula. Almost two hundred years later I was defeated by a group of incredible humans; one of them forced me to serve hi family and used me to hunt down other monsters including the vampires I had created. Eventually the family died out and I became free. Since then I have spent most of my time here in the underworld creating a kingdom for vampires." He explained slowly.

"I didn't understand all of that but I think I get the idea. Alright so, since I'm a vampire can I do all that cool stuff you see in the movies? Like turning into bats, mind control, flying?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Eventually, yes, but not yet. Right now you are only a fledgling, essentially a human with vampiric traits. You are currently stronger, faster and tougher than most human but not all. You won't be able to access your full power until you've made your choice." the Count answered.

"Didn't I already do that though? I mean, I chose to keep living, didn't I." Naruto replied.

The Count rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he answered. "You chose to become cast aside your humanity and become a vampire. Even so there is some small part of your soul that wants to remain human because there is some part of being a vampire it refuses to accept. Of course since each person is different everyone won't accept different things and are limited in different ways. For example Seras refused to drink human blood, so while she had almost all of her physical abilities she couldn't use anything else. We'll just have to experiment to see what you can and can't do."

Naruto looked a little bummed but quickly brightened back up before asking, "Since my body is stronger does that mean my jutsu will be stronger to?"

A look of pity appeared on the Counts face. "No, as a vampire you will be unable to use ninjutsu."

"What!?" Naruto cried in a horrified tone.

"Ninjutsu requires chakra which is created by combining your physical and mental energies. Our bodies are technically dead so we have no physical energy, thus we cannot form chakra." the Count explained in a sad tone.

Naruto was grief-stricken; it took all of his willpower to stop himself from falling to the floor and start bawling his eyes out. Even so a small drop of blood oozed from one eye. If he couldn't use ninjutsu there was no way he could be a ninja.

"You may not be able to use ninjutsu, but I have a way you can still become a ninja." the Count said calmly.

"How?" Naruto choked out.

"We may not be able to use ninjutsu, but I can teach you the many demonic spells I have learned over the years." the old vampire answered.

Naruto's eyes lit back up with excitement. He could still become a ninja without ninjutsu, he would do it with magic. "Thank you!"

The vampire king chuckled. "Don't thank me now, I haven't begun your training yet. Any further questions?"

Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Then I have a question for you. Would you like to hear it?" Dracula asked seriously.

Naruto gulped, he didn't like that tone of voice. Though he was somewhat curious as to what a mighty demon lord would want to ask someone like him. In the end his curiosity overcame his fear and he nodded.

The first vampire looked Naruto dead in the eyes as he spoke. "What would you say if I told you that Seras and I wish to adopt you and make you prince of all vampires?"

* * *

**CUUUUUUUUT!  
Yay for the end of the second chapter!  
Okay that was hard but I'm still going! (desperately hides pile of empty Monster cans)  
The next chapter will again be out in a week or so.  
Again send me a guess if you think you know the name of Naruto's weapon.  
Also is there anyone you want to see become a vampire? I'll see if I can't fit them in somehow.**

**OH CRAP! ALUCARDS HERE! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAYYYYYYY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H.U.:Hello everybody! I'm back!**

**(Alucard points Jackal at head) You are the worst writer ever.**

**H.U.:What did I do?**

**A: You said it would be a week it has been almost two, I should kill you.**

**H.U.:If you do that I can't write anymore!**

**A: Fine.**

**Seriously though I do apologize for my lateness, life happened and I got sidetracked. Granted this is a slightly shorter chapter but the next one will make up for that in spades.**

**Dage:I'm going to turn Hinata obviously, hadn't thought about Hanabi though.**

**DragonNOOB: I don't think he'll be that powerful. A city maybe, the world? Probably not.**

**WolfCoyote: Nope sorry.**

**GuestDKB: I have never even heard of that gun.**

**Black Artist: Like the idea of turning Hanabi just to give Hiashi a heart attack. I was already planning on turning Haku. The last two are maybes, mostly because i would have to find a good way to get them into a situation where they would essentially get killed.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting. Please enjoy the product of my Coke and Banana induced halucinations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hellsing, Vampire the Masquerade, or RWBY. Those belong to people who are infinitely cooler and richer than me.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Rise of a Prince

Naruto stared at the ancient vampire sitting before him. He blinked a few times before he responded with a highly intelligent, "What?"

Alucard was rather taken aback at Naruto's response. Thinking that he had been misheard he decided to repeat himself. "I asked you if you wished to be adopted and-"

Naruto held his hands out in front of him and made a 'halt' motion. "No, no, I heard you the first time. I'm just really wondering if you are actually being serious or just teasing me."

The counts eyes narrowed dangerously as a low rumble emerged from his chest. He truly did not appreciate Naruto's questioning of him.

Hearing her master's anger Seras interrupted. "Of course we are serious Naruto." She said in a soft voice. "We saw the hell you lived in. No one, especially not a kid like yourself, should have to go through what you did. Worse yet you grew up without parents, without anyone to love and protect you so you could just have a happy childhood. We just want to help you."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest. "How do you know so much about my life?"

"Anything that is known to those I consume becomes known to me." replied the count from his chair.

Seras rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. "Look, you want my honest reason, fine, here it is. Long ago when I was still human my life was a lot like yours, maybe not as bad, but like you I spent most of my childhood all alone without any parents. When I grew up I always dreamed about finding someone to start a family with so I could give my kids all the love and attention I never got. When I became a vampire I thought I had lost the ability to ever see that dream come true. Now I can have my dream, with you."

Naruto still looked somewhat unconvinced.

Seras jerked her head towards her master. "He says he wants you as his adopted son because you remind him of himself when he was still human. That is a load of bull if you ask me. He'll never admit it, but some of his happiest moments in his entire existence occurred with his human family."

"You know, I'm right here." grumbled the vampiric king from his seat. "I'm fully capable of speaking for myself Draculina."

Seras ignored him and locked her gaze on Naruto's. "If you'll notice, nowhere in his grumbling did he say I was wrong, did he? So what do you say Naruto? Could you give two heartless old vampires a family?"

Naruto's eyes swept back and forth across the two vampires before him. After a moment his expression softened as he released a large sigh. "You know if we were to become a family, I'm pretty sure we would win 'the most screwed up family in the world' award pretty consistently… mother." he finished with a smile.

Seras jumped out of her seat to embrace her new son. In fact she did it so fast that her chair flew back about twenty feet. Mother and son embraced for a minute or two before Seras stepped back and lightly kissed him on the cheek. As they fully disengaged from each other both began to sniffle, like they were about to begin crying.

"Oh please, don't start crying in front of me." the count commented in a tone somewhere between anger and annoyance. "What kind of king would I be if my wife and son suddenly start bawling their eyes out after a short hug?"

Naruto dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve a few times before a thought occurred to him. "Father you keep saying you're a king. What exactly are you king of?"

The No-Life King rose from his chair and stood before his new son and heir. "I am the first vampire ever to have existed. Due to my age I am also the most powerful, by a huge margin. As such I am the No-Life King, ruler of all vampire kind and master of large parts of the underworld."

Naruto whistled appreciatively. He figured it was something like that, but he never would have guessed that his new father was the oldest vampire in existence.

The ancient vampire caught Naruto in his burning crimson gaze. "As my son you are my heir. One day I will step down and you will inherit the throne after me. You are my son and heir, the No-Life Prince Naruto Tepes."

"Tepes huh? I guess I could get use to that. Goes to show I'm not the same abused little kid that I was." Naruto commented with a small smirk.

'_Seras, the boy and I must leave for a time.'_ the king thought.

'_What!? Why now when we just became a proper family?'_ Seras replied.

'_Yes we are a family, and that is why we must leave.'_ the count explained. _'In two months the thirteen clans will be gathering here. Naruto must be ready to deal with them in every way possible. He must be trained to understand his abilities, or he won't last the week.'_

'_I understand, my lord. I still don't like it though' _Seras replied with a huff.

The ancient king smirked a bit as he turned back to Seras and bowed slightly. "Until we meet again, my Lady."

Seras bowed lightly in return as she quietly replied, "Until we meet again, my Lord."

With that the count nodded and walked out the door wit a few long strides. "Come with me Naruto, we have much that needs to be done." he called over his shoulder.

Naruto looked at his mother. When she nodded he all but flew out the door and down the hallway. When he caught up he decided to speak. "Father, where are we going, and why?"

"We are going into the city to get a proper weapon for you from an old friend of mine." the count answered of his shoulder. "After that we will be heading out into the wilderness for two months."

Naruto was visibly shocked. "I've only just arrived here! Why do we have to leave for so long?"

"We are leaving the city so that we may train. Or at least so that I may train you." replied the caped figure as he looked over his shoulder at his son.

"Training already? Man you're even worse than Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"If you do not wish to train then feel free to go home and wait for your approaching death." was the callous reply.

Naruto shivered at the coldness in his father's voice. "What do you mean, wait for my approaching death? Is there something coming here that wants me dead?"

"In two months the leaders of the thirteen vampire clans will be gathering here for a council. I plan on introducing you as my son and heir during that council meeting. Many will object to my decision, but they aren't dumb enough to challenge me directly. Rather they will challenge you in hopes of defeating you and claiming your position." his father explained. "I want you to be strong enough to crush any and all who would dare challenge you."

"I get the feeling you and these clan people don't get along real well." Naruto teased.

The older vampire growled deep in his throat. "That would be a severe understatement. I absolutely loathe that bunch of power hungry asswipes. They are constantly trying to find ways of undermining my power or subverting my authority. They seem to think that just because the clans look to them for guidance that they rule this kingdom and not I."

"Then why do you keep them around if you hate them so much?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need them to keep the clans in line. Without the clan heads there would be a state of almost continuous warfare amongst the clans. That would lead to the end of my kingdom, and possibly our entire race." the count sighed.

A small and somewhat psychotic grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Well if you can't do anything about them, I'll crush them for you. You are my father and anyone who messes with you, messes with me to." he declared as he punched his palm.

A similarly psychotic grin appeared on the counts face as well. "I would enjoy watching you do so, my son."

* * *

Time Skip: +two months

(I will now be calling Alucard Vladimir as he is Vladimir Tepes when he is acting as king)

Exactly two months later Father and son stood facing each other in a small anteroom outside the throne room.

Vladimir looked upon his son with a slight smile. "You have far exceeded my expectations Naruto. Now it is time to show the world you power. Don't let anyone or anything stand before you. Let your enemies fear you and your allies follow you. You are a worthy heir to my throne, prove it to them."

Naruto bowed lightly as he replied. "Thank you for your confidence in me father. I will do all in my power to make sure I don't disappoint and live up to your expectations of me."

"I have faith that you will do just that my boy." Vladimir replied as he clapped his hand down on the boy's shoulder. "Now go wait in the front foyer until I call you into the room. I believe your mother is already awaiting you there."

"I shall do that father. Thank you." With that Naruto bowed again, slightly deeper than last time, before he turned and walked down a hall towards the throne room's foyer area.

As he walked through the building he found himself almost vibrating with anticipation. He was eager to demonstrate to everyone that he was worthy of the gift of life he had received and the title that had been bestowed upon him. He felt supremely confident that he would be able to beat anyone who would try and challenge him.

After leaving the city the first thing his father had done was to make Naruto perform a series of exercises to see what parts of his vampiric abilities he had access to and which ones he didn't. When the tests were complete his father had been quite astonished by the power he wielded, even as a fledgling. Apparently most fledglings only power was augmented physical abilities such as speed, strength, and toughness, but little else. Naruto was different, he was no stronger or tougher than the average human twenty year old, he didn't even have the enhanced senses that made vampires such astounding hunters. Even with those limitations his father had declared that he was the most powerful and deadliest fledgling he had ever seen for three reasons; his speed, his shadow, and his magic.

Most fledglings were very fast by human standards as they are capable of moving at approximately twenty or so miles an hour, or about the speed of a mid range chunin, for short periods of time anyway. For Naruto that kind of speed was an easy jog he could keep up all day if he had to. In a dead sprint he was capable of reaching speeds in the region of almost forty miles per hour which was as fast if not faster than most Jonin could mange in a sprint. His normal speed was closer to thirty-five mph, a speed he could maintain for up to six hours at a time. Then there was his shadow.

All vampires third generation and lower were theoretically capable of wielding their shadow, and those around them, as weapons, though few actually could, mostly because they normally focused primarily on their clans more specific abilities. Besides his parents the only other people who even bothered to try and master their shadows were the members of the LeSambre clan. In order to use ones shadow one needed to have consumed at least one soul which would then power the shadow. Because of that few if any fledglings could even possibly wield there shadow. Naruto already had a second soul within him so he could create a shadow familiar in the shape of nine orbs of shadow that would appear around him. He could then use those orbs as weapons or shields, or whatever he needed. Anyhting he couldn't do with his familiar he could do with his magic.

Even though Naruto's speed and skill with his familiar were impressive, it was his ability to wield magic that had truly astounded his father. Very few vampires had the ability to wield magic effectively, only about one in ten could ever use it well, and only a few hundred could be considered masters of the art. The very fact that Naruto could wield it at all was astounding but what truly amazed his father was how easily he did it. Spells that would take even the greatest of demon warlocks weeks to learn Naruto could master in a day or two, and he could use them. No just cast them, but chain them together to amplify their effects, or cast two at once two increase damage. Vladimir only trained Naruto in the use of magic for about three weeks, but by the end of the third week Naruto could fight his father to standstill in a duel of magic.

Together these three abilities made Naruto an incredibly dangerous foe for any and all who would wish to fight him. When he pulled out his weapon though, he went from dangerous to downright deadly.

Thinking about his weapon Naruto reached behind him to gently touch it as it lay slung across his lower back. As he did he thought back to the first time he saw it.

(Flashback)

After leaving Blood-Borne hall Vladimir had led him down into the city proper. From there they had then proceeded to leave the main thoroughfare and had entered the labyrinthine alleys and side streets.

"Where are we going? I thought you said we were going to leave the city to train!" Naruto said after a time.

"We will go and train!" his father replied with barely concealed annoyance. "If you would think for a moment you should recall I said we were also going to procure a weapon for you to use."

"If we are looking for weapons why didn't we stop at one of the weapon shops out on the main road?" Naruto snapped back.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine. He built my Vulture and repairs both it and Jackal. He is known for building rather, unique weapons. However he only does custom jobs so his shop is back here so he isn't bothered. He'll have a weapon suitable for your use." Vladimir answered as he turned onto a particularly narrow alleyway.

A wistful look appeared on Naruto's face. "Aw man, I bet it'll be some sweet looking sword like the ANBU use."

"Why would you ever need a sword?" Vladimir inquired cutting Naruto's weapon fantasies short. "As a vampire you can rip your opponent's bodies in half with your bare hands. Or punch them hard enough to create a hole right through them. What use would you have for a weapon as simple as a sword?"

Naruto flushed from embarrassment, which essentially meant he went from ghost colored to vaguely pinkish. "So what kind of weapon will I be getting?"

"I have no idea." replied his father from around a corner. "That's what makes coming here so entertaining; you never know what he might be working on this week."

Naruto almost ran into his father's back as he had abruptly stopped. In front of them was a small nondescript wooden door set into the wall. In white paint someone had crudely wrote the word 'Weapons' across it at eye level. Vladimir reached out and rapped on the door with his knuckles. After another moment a young man with slicked back black hair, a black vest, black pants, and a long sleeved white shirt opened the door.

"Oh, it's you my Lord. Come on in." said the man around a lit cigarette.

The old vampire strode in with Naruto following close behind. The man closed the door and then exited the room through another. Naruto didn't notice as his eyes wandered the room. To him it seemed like a cross between an armory and someone's garage that hadn't been cleaned in a while. Dozens of weapons of all sorts littered the tables dotted around the room in various states of construction. On the walls large racks held all sorts of pole arms and swords.

On one low counter near Naruto there were several rather strange looking objects. Two appeared to be a pair of thick yellow colored metal bracelets. Another was a thin white sword with a small cylinder between the blade and grip. The third appeared to be no more than a large red metal rectangle. For some reason he left his fathers side and started to approach it, but he stopped as the man reentered the room carrying two large suitcases which he placed on the table.

"Here you go, as usual, ten fully loaded clips per weapon." He tapped the ashes from his cigarette before continuing. "So, what brings you to my humble little shop? Normally you send Seras or one of your other servants down to pick these up. I assume you want something from me, or you were just bored and decided to stretch your legs. So what is it, maintenance, cleaning tuning, modifications…?" he trailed off suggestively.

"I'm looking for a proper weapon for my newest fledgling, and your family has always made such excellent and unique weapons." Vladimir answered. He nodded his head towards where Naruto was standing and trying to be inconspicuous. "That's him, what do you have that might work?"

The man smirked. "Would I be correct in assuming that you don't want a another Harkonnen? Because I think I have one of the copies sitting around somewhere in the back."

"One Harkonnen is enough. Though a ranged weapon would be far more useful."

"You ruin all my fun." the man replied with a chuckle. "So you're looking for a mighty weapon huh kid?"

Naruto nodded slowly and the man smirked again.

"Alright then! Before we go any farther please allow me to introduce myself." He bowed deeply at the waist and spoke as he came back up. "I am Walter C. Dornez VIII, master assassin and weapon designer extraordinaire. You can call me Chris though, it's my middle name and everyone calls me that anyway. Honestly though I don't really care what you call me, so long as I get paid anyway. So exactly what kind of weapon are you looking for kid?" he released a long stream of smoke into Naruto's face.

Naruto frowned and waved away the smoke. "My name is not kid, it's Naruto Tepes and you'd better remember it!"

Chris put his hands up defensively. "All right, all right, sorry. Didn't mean to insult you or anything. Could you answer the question, I can't help you if I'm working with a blank."

Naruto's brow furrowed in thought. "I really don't know what exactly I'm looking for. I do know that I want it to be powerful and able to be used in almost any situation."

Chris rubbed hi shin thoughtfully. "A single weapon suitable for use in any combat situation. A difficult proposition to be sure, but not impossible. Let me think here…" The weapon maker began to mumble to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes though stayed riveted on Naruto.

Thinking that Chris wasn't paying attention to him Naruto began to inch back towards the big red thing as he had earlier, much to his father's amusement.

Every weapon in the shop was forged from Demon Steel, a metal made from underworld iron and forged using hell fire. Because of the Demon Steel every weapon had a unique aura of demonic energy around it. Anyone who didn't already possess a weapon would find themselves irresistibly drawn to one weapon or another the moment they entered the shop. Usually whatever weapon they were drawn to wound up being almost the perfect weapon for them to wield.

'_Ohoho, interesting choice boy.'_ thought Chris as he watched the boy. _'So that is his weapon huh? Don't know if a kid like him can actually wield that thing, but we'll see. No matter what happens it will definitely be something to see.'_

Unaware of the attention he was receiving Naruto finally got close enough to get a good look at this thing that caught his attention. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was not one large hunk of metal but rather a number of smaller pieces folded in and around one another, only one piece stuck up from the rest, a single thin black rod that stuck straight out of the side. Naruto reached out to pull the lever just to see what it would do, but another hand appeared and grabbed hi wrist preventing him from moving his hand at all. Naruto looked up to see Chris casually leaning against the counter next to him.

"So, found one you like, have you?" he said as he blew out another stream of smoke.

"Well not really, but …" Naruto had a look of confusion and embarrassment on his face.

"But you felt drawn to take a look at this one right?" Naruto nodded causing the weapons man to smile. "Let me tell you a secret. Around here you can't just pick up any old weapon and say it's yours. Around here the weapon picks you just as much as you pick it."

Chris took a deep drag on his cigarette before grabbing the weapon and pushing himself off the counter. He walked to the center of the room and then turned around to face Naruto.

"Meet your new partner!" he said with a grin as he pulled the lever.

Naruto watched in awe as the hunk of metal unfolded. In a few moments Chris held a six foot long war scythe in his hands. Its haft was a shiny black color with a large red rectangular bit about halfway. The haft terminated in a small but vicious looking spear blade. The other end was dominated by the scythe and its large counterweight.

"Let me introduce you to one of my deadliest creations!" Chris said with a massive smile. "This is the Mark IV H.C.S.S. Its primary purpose is long range precision fire and contains a seventy-five caliber sniper rifle at its core. It uses high explosive armor piercing demon steel rounds fed from a fifteen round magazine. The blade itself is edged with adamantine allowing to cut through all but the toughest materials with ease."

"It is so… beautiful!" Naruto whispered as he gaze at the scythe.

"_It_ has a name you know." Chris groused as he pulled the lever again causing the blade to fold back up into a more manageable size.

"What is it?"

"Naruto Tepes, I proudly present you with Crimson Moon. If you take good care of her she'll take good care of her." Chris replied as he placed the weapon into Naruto's outstretched arms.

(Flashback End)

Naruto unconsciously rubbed his weapon as it lay against his lower back. As he did he used his other hand to push open the door into the foyer. True to his fathers words his mother was waiting for him inside. As he closed the door she ran up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're back! Now we can be a proper family!" she said happily as she hugged him. She then pushed him back and held him at arms length and peered intently at him. "You seem different somehow."

"Mom, I haven't changed at all, well I take that back. I switched my shoes for some combat boots." Naruto responded as he rubbed his head nervously. "It looks like you changed a lot more than I did though."

In place of her military looking jacket and miniskirt Seras now wore a long black Cheongsam dress. It was very elegant and had silver flames dancing on the hem. A red Chinese dragon started at the hem and wound around the dress until its head ended across her collarbones. Her normally somewhat wild blonde hair was also now done up in an elaborate bun that was held in place by two jeweled pins.

Seras crossed her arms and huffed in indignation. "I was told to wear something more formal than more normal clothes, and this was all I could find."

Naruto laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your normal choice of apparel makes you look like a human teenager."

"I fail to see what the problem with that is. They're infinitely more comfortable than this stupid dress." Seras retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"While I agree that modern clothes are more comfortable, you're hardly a teenager." he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm old? If you are you are so grounded!" She said with a menacing scowl.

Naruto raised his hands up in front of himself like a shield. _'Crap, crap, crap! She's gonna kill me! That so did not come out the way I meant it to!'_

A deep gravelly laugh echoed within the confines of his mind.

'_Kurama! Stop laughing your ass off and help me!'_ Naruto mentally shouted.

_**'No way Kit, this is the best entertainment I've had in years. It's like watching a soap opera, only without the cheesy music.'**_ replied the voice. An image of a ten story tall nine-tailed fox appeared in Naruto's mind.

Over the last two months Naruto and the fox within him and become much more comfortable with each other. Kurama had come to respect Naruto's determination in the face of adversity and mental fortitude against all the abuse he had suffered. Naruto was just glad he had someone he could talk to freely, and who understood what he had gone through in life. He also was quite happy that the fox had become his first familiar. The two were almost friends. Of course what that really meant was that instead of wanting to kill each other they just abused each other at every chance they got.

'_Come on you big stupid furball! Get of your well cushioned ass and help me out here!'_ Naruto pleaded. _'She is going to kill me, and if I die so do you!'_

**_'Relax Kit she's not going to kill you. That's not how women work.'_** The demon fox replied with a rumbling chuckle.

'_Really, are you sure?'_

**_'Yeah, she won't kill you.'_** the fox sighed. **_'What she will do is beat you into a pulp, beat on the pulp for a while, ground you, wait for you to heal, and then beat you again. Well unless she's like Nibi, if she is then, yeah, she might kill you.'_**

Naruto groaned, _'I'll take just getting killed, it sounds far less painful.'_

_**'Hey don't go complaining to me, you were the one who joked about her age. Besides, technically, you're already dead, makes it kinda difficult for her to kill you.' **_Kurama pointed out in a sage-like tone. **_'Anyway, while you get your ass kicked I'm gonna sit here and watch and laugh. Oh, by the way, did you know you can get popcorn in here? 'Cause apparently you can, or at least I can!'_**

'_Stupid, lazy, good for nothing overgrown plushie!'_ Naruto growled internally.

Thankfully the entire conversation had taken place at the speed of thought so only a few seconds had passed. Unfortunately this meant that Seras was still pissed off and was still standing not two feet in front of Naruto.

Just as Seras was about to demand an explanation a massive gong sounded from somewhere within the building. It signaled that the council meeting had begun. Seras turned away from Naruto and approached a large mirror enchanted to show what was happening in the throne room.

'_Whew, saved by the gong!'_ Naruto mentally sighed.

**'_Wasn't that a TV show at some point?'_ **Kurama commented.

'_Huh?'_

**'_Never mind.'_**

Naruto came up next to his mother and peered into the mirror.

Inside the throne room Vladimir stood before his throne surveying the other vampires assembled before him. The group was a cross-section of his entire kingdom. Each of the thirteen clan leaders was present with an entourage of several hundred consisting of various assistants and other high ranking members of the clan. To anyone less than a true demon lord the power in the room would have been terrifying. Even many actual demon lords would have been terrified anyway as fourteen of the underworlds mightiest beings had gathered in this one room. For Vladimir all he saw in the assembled group was the annoying bureaucracy that kept his kingdom running.

"Representatives, Lords, Ladies, I welcome you to Blood-Borne Hall and the great city of Shadowfang." Vladimir announced with the smallest of bows. "Before we begin our council I would like to remind you that this city is of the kingdom, this is my city. There will be no inter-clan battles of any kind permitted within my walls. If any of your members choose to ignore this law they shall be immediately executed by exsanguinations. There will be no fighting within these walls."

There were a number of murmurs out in the crowd but no one voiced a challenge. No one dared stand against the king's laws. None was that suicidally stupid.

"Before we move onto the council's normal business I have a few announcements that need to be made." he paused for a moment. "For the last several decades many of you have been pressuring me to take a wife, to that end many of you have offered up some of the older females of your clans as possible candidates for my hand. Why you have done this I do not know, honestly though I do not care. However I have recently decided that you are correct. It is high time that I found someone that I can rule this nation side by side with. To that end I have spent the last few days choosing from amongst the females of our nation who I believe are capable of ruling by my side."

Out in the foyer Seras stepped up to the door and took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. In side the throne room the king was chuckling internally as he watched a number of women amongst the crowd adjust their dresses or fix their hair in anticipation of becoming queen.

'_Fools!' _ he laughed mentally. _'I never said I had chosen from among those presented to me. I said I had chosen form amongst those who are capable! If you idiots paid as much attention to the world around you as you do yourselves, you might actually gain some of the power you crave so badly! Until then you are just pathetic excuses for vampires!'_

"Let me introduce you to your new Queen." Once more many women amongst the crowd stirred, as if preparing themselves to hear their name being called. "I now present the No-Life Queen, Seras Victoria!"

The hidden gong sounded again as the enormous doors of the throne room silently swung open. Seras entered like an approaching storm front, implacable and unstoppable. As she entered she walked with all the poise and dignity she could muster. In doing so her entire countenance changed from that of a cheery and fun loving young woman to that of a proper queen, a cold mask of indifference beneath which raged endless fires of fury and passion.

As she reached him she began to bow only to be stopped by his finger beneath her chin. He raised her head back up and looked her straight in the eyes. He then shocked her further by reaching down with his other hand to take hers, he then lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly.

As he lowered her hand back to her side he spoke in a whisper just loud enough to be heard around the entire room. "You no longer need bow to anyone, my Queen." Keeping her hand in his he led her to stand at his left.

He gazed back out into the crowd to see many faces contorted in anger. He grinned slightly as he thought, _'So who will be the first to protest?'_

"My Lord, I must protest this action!" called out a woman with golden yellow eyes raven hair and tanned skin.

Vladimir mentally rolled his eyes. _"I should've known it would be her.'_ He spoke in a commanding yet somewhat bored tone. "The throne recognizes Aryah Caal Lady of the Gangrel."

"My Lord you cannot take this _woman_ to be your queen! She is of your blood as she was once your fledgling! As such she cannot be your queen!" Lady Aryah shouted. "The laws of the council clearly state that if a Lord or Lady is to take a partner the partner must be of another clan! She is of your clan and thus cannot be your queen!"

Seras made a growling sound in the back of her throat as Lady Aryah finished her speech. Vladimir motioned with his hand for her to be quiet. As he did a deeply hooded figure emerged from the crowd and bowed.

"The Lady of the Gangrel does have a good point my King." said the figure in a raspy voice.

"The throne recognizes Ramone Lathal, Lord of the Nosferatou." Vladimir intoned somewhat coldly.

Ramone bowed again before speaking. "My King, while I believe that the Lady Victoria would make an excellent queen of our nation I find that I must agree with Lady Aryah. The law does state than should a clan leader feel the need to take a companion, the companion must be from another clan, in fact you wrote the law almost a thousand years ago in order to promote inter-clan relations."

The king nodded sagely. "True I did write that law to promote peace between the clans, but I am not a member of a clan am I? I am the King. If I took a companion from any one clan it might be construed as favoritism. This would not be acceptable in a king"

Ramone nodded his understanding of his kings reasoning.

"It is still unacceptable that our king should take his own fledgling as a companion, much less as his queen!" Aryah declared with a look of fury.

"Silence, you hypocritical bitch!" shouted out another woman with bone white hair and onyx eyes.

"The throne recognizes Katherina Rieekan, Lady of the LeSambre."

Katherina bowed to her king before turning back to face a fuming Lady Aryah. "It is a well known and socially accepted fact that many Lords and Ladies here turn humans for the sole purpose of making them their companions! You yourself are guilty of this twice over as some here could attest!"

The two women glowered at each other in silence for a few moments before a man's voice interrupted their glorified staring contest.

"My brother and I agree with the Lady of the LeSambre both in defense of our King's actions and her statement regarding Lady Caal's actions." He stepped out of the crowd revealing himself to be a young man wearing a white tuxedo with tussled blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Directly behind him stood another man in the same tuxedo only he had straight black hair and emerald eyes.

"The throne recognizes Mikhael and Vladimir Caal, Lord's of the clanless."

Both bowed before the blue eyed one spoke. "Lords and Ladies let us cease this bickering over our King's decisions. Our King has, after so many years, found himself a suitable queen. We should be celebrating this fact, not arguing whether or not he can do it. As no one here could produce a legitimate reason Lady Victoria cannot be Queen let us cease this pointless debate and move on to more real matters."

"Thank you Lord Mikhael, I appreciate your assistance in ending this foolish argument." the king announced with a sigh. "As we have exhausted my patience on this matter I now declare this matter closed to discussion."

Once more there was a smattering of grumbles from around the room but no one said anything.

"Before we move onto the more mundane council matters I have one further announcement." Vladimir said matter-of-factly. "It has recently come to my attention that I have lived an incredibly long count of years. I have walked the worlds for almost eight millennia, and all that time I have been King. While I do not age I grow increasingly weary of my crown and my throne, that is why I have chosen to share them with my Queen."

He sighed deeply and continued. As he did his tone became more and more commanding. "However I have also decided that just sharing my throne is not enough. I am sure that someday I will tire of it entirely and will wish to give it up. For this reason I have chosen an heir, an eventual replacement for me who will one day inherit my position."

Murmurs quickly spread throughout the room. Some looked worried while others were obviously confused. Still others seemed to almost glow with pride, each one believing that they were the mightiest and therefore would be named heir. Not a one ever considered that their King had not specified that he had chosen from those assembled before him.

"Thus without further ado I give you my son and heir, Naruto Tepes, the No-Life Prince!"

* * *

**Why did no one guess Crescent Rose? Seriously? You guys thought I would give Naruto a Human weapon when his parents have such epic non-human weapons? Come on people!**

**Before anybody yells at me yes I know that I am using the clans from VTM. I happen to play that game so I know quite a bit about each one so I just used them. Besides, I needed someone to cause problems on the vampire side. Lady Caal will be the vampiric equivalent of Sakura's mom, could someone tell me what her name is?**

**If you are curious the thirteen clans are the following**

**Caitiff  
Brujah  
LeSambre (I know its wrong but I don't care)  
Gangrel  
Nosferatou  
Malkavian  
Assamite  
Ravnos  
Toreador  
Tremere  
Tzimisce  
Ventrue  
Giovanni  
**

**Also I borrowed the Generations idea but I tweeked it a little. I made Alucard Generation 0. Seras and Naruto are Generation 1. Anyone they sire are Generation 2. At Generation three they split into clans so most of the clan leaders are here. I'm sure you can figure out the rest.**

**H.U.:Yay, Three chapters and I'm not dead yet!**

**Naruto: Write the next one faster! The people want to see more of my epicness!**

**H.U.: Is that even a word?**

**Naruto: Don't ask stupid questions, just TYPE!**

**H.U.: Whatever you say! Just don't hurt me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**H.U.: Hey everybody how yall doin?**

**Naruto: I don't believe this.**

**H.U.: What? What did I do wrong this time?**

**N: This update is late, again.**

**H.U.: Um... **

**Yeah sorry about the tardiness. Blame it on my little voices. They made me start a whole new story before I have even really gotten going on this one! They are such slave drivers sometimes. Although as promised this chapter is over ten thousand words, so it should make up for how short the last one was.**

**Now it's time for review replies!**

**Black Artist: You should have said so man!**

**Duanemaster: Really, are you sure? 'Cause, damn she's weak, how'd they let that happen?**

**Barbque: Thank you for the info. I can now insult her properly.**

**Chillman22: Um... Duh!**

**Dis Lexic: I personally prefer Malkavian. Also I think you might have misspelled your name. Oh... never mind, I get it now. **

**Krazyfanfiction1: I think that is actually multiple questions, but its mostly weapons and stuff.**

**Cook563: Nope, that's how I'm starting this chapter.**

**RandomWriter21: He will, starting next chapter.**

**GuestDKB: Honestly, I figured he'd just listen to classic rock, it works in any situation.**

**Hanmac: Sorry NaruHina only, good suggestion though I'll keep it in mind.**

**Lunarwolf150: They'll be given to the people who get turned.**

**DarkRift6709: Team formation.**

**BlackShadesofRed: Um...no. Sorry I don't really like them enough to do that.**

**Enough conversations, it'd time for the story! Please enjoy the product of my Coffee and Lemon induced hallucinations!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cool stuff that appears in this story. The crazy stuff and the weird stuff, that's mine.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Proof of Worth

The throne room of Blood-Borne Hall was eerily silent as Naruto made his way to the throne to stand beside his father. Many in the mass of vampires looked at him with an amount of shock or confusion in their expressions. Others sneered in disgust while a few kept their thoughts veiled behind emotionless masks. Annoyingly there were also a number of women who were looking at Naruto with undisguised lust, which deeply bothered the young prince. The uncomfortable silence continued until Naruto finally stopped walking as he stood to the side and slightly behind his father. Then the silence was broken like a dam as a plethora of voices clamored to be heard.

Once phrase in particular rose above the rest as a man shouted. "My King you must be mad! First an ex-fledgling as Queen and now this? This… this boy is no more suited to be your heir than a Human would be!"

Another called out in agreement with the first. "He is not one of us, he has no right to be heir!"

A third screamed out. "The king has lost his mind!"

Hearing the third comment Naruto's temper flared to its limits. What the first guy had said ticked him off, but now he was pissed. Insults directed towards himself he could deal with he had grown accustomed to them when he lived in Konoha. These people though had dared to insult his father and his king, their king! There was no excuse for that kind of behavior and no mercy in the punishment!

Before Naruto could begin his search for the offender his father placed a firm hand upon his shoulder and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Naruto's head fell to his chest in embarrassment, he had almost completely lost control of his temper, and right in front of his father no less! As he put his head down he couldn't see the small smile that graced his father's stern features. He was proud of his son's defensive reactions towards the slights.

"If there are any among you who truly doubt this boy's worthiness, step forward and make yourself known!" Vladimir called out in a tone that allowed no arguments.

After a moment three figures detached themselves from the crowd. All wore long black robes indicating that they were clan leaders. Unsurprisingly the only one that had the hood of the robe down to reveal their face was the Lady of the Gangrel.

In truth Vladimir wasn't surprised in the least by the Lady's actions, she had been a constant thorn in his side since the day she became a clan head. She was constantly vying for more power and used every opportunity she could find to wield it to crush any and all opposition. Truthfully while he personally wasn't afraid of her in the least, he feared that her ambition and lust for power would lead to the downfall of the entire kingdom. Unfortunately the Gangrel and their allies made up the majority of all vampires; he couldn't afford to kill her just to get rid of her. Not yet anyway.

"Lady Caal, what reason do you and your… _friends _have to doubt this boy's worthiness?"

The Lady responded with a tight lipped smile that gave her a cold and calculating look. "We don't have any objections, we just wish his worthiness to be proven before the entire council."

"How would you have him do this?" the King replied with narrowed eyes.

"Through combat, of course. I suggest a duel between the boy and a champion of our choosing." Her smile became even colder and more venomous. "Should the boy emerge victorious he shall retain his status as your heir. Should he lose however he must relinquish all claims of titles and power, and the council shall choose a suitable replacement to be named your heir."

Vladimir was about to tell the Lady and her friends that he would never allow such a thing to happen. Not under the conditions she proposed at any rate. Another voice though, cut him off before he could speak though.

"I accept, name your champion, and bring him forward. I will prove my worth to all of you here and now." Naruto declared with a commanding tone.

The three clan heads bowed slightly before turning to each other and beginning to converse in whispers.

Seras looked at her son with concerned eyes. "Are you sure about this Naruto? You don't have to do it this way."

Naruto returned her concerned look with a relaxed smile. "I'm sure. I think I can take on any two of these idiots and still win. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

His father said nothing although a small frown marred his face as he thought. _'You aren't wrong my son, there are few in this room who truly could defeat you. However, they will likely call upon one who can.'_

The three clan leaders finished their quiet conversation and turned to face the throne.

The Lady Caal stepped forward with a predatory grin. "We have decided on our champion. We call upon the Black Dragon of the LeSambre!"

A few members of the crowd gasped in shock as the room went silent. Even the King looked slightly shocked at their announcement.

Meanwhile a young man made his way through the crowd to stand next to the group of clan leaders. He wore loose black samurai robes that draped around his small frame like a shroud. Upon his wrists and shins he wore small metal splints as armor. A katana in a black metal sheath hung at his side on a silver sash. His light red hair was bound in a loose ponytail by a cord of the same color. His face was youthfully innocent but his strange amethyst eyes shone with passion while an X-shaped scar marred his left cheek.

The man bowed quickly and politely as he introduced himself. "This one is Kenshin Himura, fifth generation free-blood of the clan LeSambre. In the name of the council this one now challenges Naruto Tepes to a duel."

Naruto returned the bow and responded in an equally polite tone. "I, Naruto Tepes, first generation fledgling accept the challenge."

Vladimir shook his head. This was one of the people he had been worried about, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "The challenge has been issued and accepted. I ask that members of the audience move to the upper balconies so as to clear the floor for the duelists."

After a moment the floor cleared as the clan leaders and their entourages were crowded into the balconies ringing the throne room.

"Duelists, make ready for combat." the King commanded. "The duel will be to the first blood."

Kenshin crouched down into a battoujutsu stance. Naruto remained standing across from his opponent completely nonchalantly. They both then nodded to their king, to indicate their readiness.

The King nodded. "Begin!"

Kenshin surprised Naruto by launching himself across the room as he drew his sword. Kenshin had hoped that his speed would throw his opponent off guard and allow him to end the match in the first move. Naruto was surprised by his opponents speed, but his father was much faster, because of this he jumped to the side letting the attack fly right by him. He then had to duck as Kenshin spun on one foot as he meant to stab Naruto's chest. Almost instantly he had to jump back as Kenshin had turned his blade and slashed straight down at Naruto's exposed chest. Naruto landed several feet away, as he stood up he met his opponents cool gaze.

He tilted his head respectfully as he addressed his enemy. "You're a lot faster than you look."

"This one takes that as a compliment." Kenshin replied with a straight face as he sheathed his sword once more. "Though this one must say the same of you. Not many people can completely dodge this one's strikes, though this one wonders how long you can keep doing it."

Once more he charged Naruto at high speed, this time though he didn't draw his sword when he started. However as he neared his sword all but leapt from it's sheath adding the speed of his run with the speed of his blade. In fact the blade was moving so fast that it became no more than a blur even to Naruto's enhanced senses. The young vampire stepped back allowing the blade to fly by his chest with barely an inch to spare. As he did he saw Kenshin's other hand flying at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hiten Mitsurugi: Soryusen!" shouted the red haired swordsman.

The sheath for Kenshin's sword was on a direct course for a blow to Naruto's head, and he was still off balance from his last dodge making it impossible for him to do so again. All he could do was block the sheath with something.

Moving almost impossibly fast Naruto's hand shot to his back to grab his weapon. In an instant Crimson Moon had unfolded back to its true form. Using the haft Naruto blocked Kenshin's swing. Using the momentum of Kenshin's own strike Naruto spun the scythe in his hand hoping to catch his enemy of guard under his chin with the counterweight on the back of the head. Unfortunately Kenshin saw the incoming blow and jumped back several feet.

Kenshin looked at Naruto with obvious curiosity and confusion. "Isn't a weapon like that a little big for you?" He commented.

Naruto glanced quickly at his weapon and then shot Kenshin a conspiratorial smile. "Yeah, it would be to big for me, if I were human that is. Since I'm not human though I see no reason to be limited to what a human could use."

"You make a good point." Kenshin replied conceding the point. " Even so, wielding a weapon of that size will only slow you down with its weight. If you can't catch this one, you won't win."

"Is that so?" Naruto replied with a sly grin. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then won't I?"

Kenshin watched as the younger vampire's grip on his weapon tightened. Surprisingly though Naruto didn't attack, in fact he didn't even move from where he was standing. Instead he spun his scythe in his hand until the blade and the haft were parallel to the ground while the spear point on the end of the haft was pointed squarely at Kenshin's heart. Smirking Naruto fingered the large metal block in the center of the haft and closed around a small lever sticking out from the side. He yanked on it quickly producing a small 'ch-chack' sound, like that of a gun being loaded.

"I hope you can dodge as fast as you can attack." Naruto said with a serious frown. "I'd prefer not to kill you if I can help it."

His stance shifted forward as he lifted the head of the scythe into the air behind him. He took a deep breath and focused on his target.

"Here I come, don't blink." he murmured.

The tip of the scythe jerked a bit a a small puff of smoke appeared with a loud 'crack'. Kenshin leaped to the side as Naruto rocketed towards him trailing behind his scythe. Almost instantly his warrior instinct told him to jump, as he did he saw Naruto hurtle back the other way right through the space he had just vacated. While in midair Kenshin was able to see Naruto catch one of the many pillars around the edge of the room and use it to change directions. The boy landed in a roll that brought him to a halt just a few feet from where Kenshin landed.

Without waiting for the boy to regain his footing Kenshin charged him at full speed. As he neared his still crouched opponent he used battoujutsu in the hopes of ending the duel in one final move. Unexpectedly his blade encountered the black metal shaft of the scythe halting his attack. With another ear ringing 'crack' the massive weapon suddenly lurched with massive force knocking both the sword and its wielder back several feet.

Seeing an opening in the swordsman's guard for the first time Naruto seized the opportunity and attacked. He spun, he slashed, he stabbed, he clubbed, he even tried to shoot his opponent, but nothing connected. The red haired swordsman met every attack he could with his blade, those he couldn't he dodged like it was natural. This continued for almost a minute until, after one particularly brutal exchange, the two combatants separated looking as if nothing had happened.

As he watched for his opponent's next move Naruto was laughing internally. _'Man, this guy is good, I mean really good! Granted, he's not as good as Dad, but still, he's something else! Even with the recoil strikes I can't break through his guard, and I'm having to do all I can to not get smashed by his counterattacks! This guy is one hell of a swordsman!'_

**_ 'If you're done ogling your opponent like an idiot I would suggest you do something! In case you've forgotten we have a duel to win!'_ **Kurama growled from the recesses of the young vampire's mind.

_'I'm well aware of what I need to do fluffy.'_ Naruto replied with a slight snarl. '_Since you obviously haven't been paying attention, I can't hit the dude! It makes it kinda hard to make him bleed and thus win if I can't even land a blow on him!'_

_** 'You know you don't actually have to hit him to make him bleed you dunce.'** _Kurama muttered darkly.

_ 'What do you mean I don't have to hit him? Of course I have to hit him!'_ Naruto mentally shouted in reply. _'I just haven't figured out how yet! He keeps blocking me or dodging my strikes every time I attack!'_

**_ 'Then stop using your weapon ya twit.' _** sighed the fox.

'_Then what would I do, use my fists? Are you trying to make me lose?'_ Naruto replied angrily.

Deep with Naruto's mindscape a hundred foot tall fox slammed his head against a wall repeatedly in frustration.

**_'You're a vampire you freaking moron!' _** Kurama roared. **_'Use your magic, or your shadow, or something! I refuse to work with a vampire who would lose to someone four generations below them! Seriously it would ruin my reputation!'_**

_'Jeez, you don't have to be so friggin loud you over-grown plush toy!'_ Naruto yelled in reply. _'Contrary to what you may think I'm well aware of the fact that I could use something besides my weapon. It just doesn't seem fair to me.'_

Whatever Kurama was going to say in reply was forestalled by their opponent charging at them once more.

Naruto managed to block Kenshin's blade at the last moment. Surprisingly though the swordsman didn't try and push through Naruto's guard. Instead he spun to the side and withdrew his blade.

"Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryukansen!"

With a jolt Naruto realized what his opponent was doing. Kenshin had struck Naruto's guard purposely to get him distracted. The he had spun to add centrifugal force to the blow that was about to land on his unprotected back if he didn't do something about it. Thus he used Crimson Moon as a pole to vault himself away from his enemy. As he landed though he saw Kenshin advancing to attack again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryusosen!"

Kenshin struck out with a barrage of lightning fast blows. Using his scythe like he would a quarterstaff Naruto managed to block them all. Even so, he was thoroughly shaken by the power and the ferocity behind each strike.

Kenshin saw that Naruto was still a bit off balance from the last attack and took the chance to strike again. He shot towards his opponent and stopped in a crouch a mere foot away.

"Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryshosen!"

Kenshin sprang up from his crouch like a rocket. He held his blade out in front of himself with the blade towards the sky. On instinct Naruto leaned back just a few inches. As the blade and its wielder flew by Naruto realized that if he hadn't leaned back Kenshin's blade would've sunk deep into the soft tissues of his throat. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to make use of his momentary reprieve.

"Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryutsuisen!"

Kenshin was coming back down like a meteor with his blade in the lead. He had focused all his weight and strength into his sword as it fell towards Naruto like a guillotine.

Naruto knew that even with his speed that if he tried to jump to safety there was no way he would make it. Thus he fire Crimson Moon twice and allowed himself to be launched across the room by the recoil. Even so Kenshin's blade nicked the sole of his shoe.

Another spontaneous pause in the combat occurred as the two rose from their respective landings. Locking eyes the two stared at each other, each trying to guess his opponents next move and come up with a way to counter it.

_'Hey, fuzzball you awake in there?'_ Naruto mentally called.

_'**Of course I'm awake ya jerk! With all the banging around you're doing it's like there's an earthquake in**_ _**here, so of course I'm awake!'** _Kurama replied testily.

_ 'Well excuse me if I messed up your nap! Look, I'm going to need you to shield me the next time he attacks, then you'll counter attack. So get ready for a level three release.' _Naruto commanded.

**_'Oh yeah, that'll work, mhm. This'll go friggin great.'_** scoffed the fox sarcastically.

_'Of course it will work!' _Naruto shot back. _'No one would ever expect a fledgling like me to be able to use, or even have, a familiar!'_

**_ 'That's true for most vampires kit.' _**Kurama replied in a softer tone. _'**However, you are a first gen fledgling. The normal rules of what you can and can't do are out the window for you. Beyond that your opponent is a LeSambre, shadow attacks won't work on him.'**_

_ 'What? Why not?'_

_** 'Oh for the love of... Don't you remember anything your father taught you about the various clans?'** _the fox cried out.

_'Honestly... no.'_

Kurama groaned and debated slamming his head against the wall again, he decided that he had a big enough headache already.

_'**The LeSambre's primary skill and power is shadow manipulation! If you call me out he'll just call his out, and while I maybe more powerful than his familiar he has more practice using his in a combat situation! We would just wind up in another stalemate!'**_

_ 'Alright, I get it! So what am I supposed to do now? If my weapon won't work against him and you would just prolong the stalemate what should I do?'_

_ '**You have magic you moron, use it!**' _Kurama howled.

"Young one?" Kenshin said jolting Naruto back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You are a great warrior, that much is obvious. It has been a very long time since anyone has made this one work this hard, that it has." Kenshin commented with a small smile. "This one believes you are a truly worthy heir to the throne of our King, that you are. Unfortunately the duel won't end until one of us is bleeding. So this one has a deal for you. If you make it through the next attack, this one shall not strike again."

"As much as I like the sound of it, how do I know that this isn't a trick?" Naruto said skeptically.

"This one swears upon his sword that the next attack shall be the last." Kenshin replied holding his sword out in front of him.

**_'Take his offer kit.' _** Kurama whispered.

_'Are you sure about this?'_

**_ 'I'm sure, this guy is a true samurai to the core. People like him would rather be tortured and then brutally executed than break their word. Not to mention the fact that he swore upon his sword.'_ **replied the fox with just a hint of awe.

_'What does his sword have to do with anything, it's just a sword.'_

_** 'To a true samurai, his sword is his life. Most of them are given their blades just after birth and carry them until the day they die. Many are even buried with their swords still at their sides. If he were to break an oath that he made upon his sword he would have to personally break the sword and then commit Hara-kiri using the shards. For a samurai to be killed by your own blade is the ultimate dishonor.'** _Kurama explained.

_'Damn, I guess he really means it then.'_

"I think I'll take your deal Kenshin, and, for the record, you are one of the greatest fighters I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Naruto said as he readied himself for the final attack.

Kenshin smirked as he stood up out of his crouch and brought his blade before his body. "Here, it, comes. Hiten Mitsurugi: Kuzuryusen!"

The swordsman unleashed a huge amount of youkai energy which formed a golden aura around him. Within that aura nine kanji, representing the nine basic strikes of all kenjutsu styles appeared. He then charged straight at Naruto with incredible speed.

Naruto was absolutely horrified as Kenshin approached him. If he tried to dodge or block any of the nine strikes at least one of the others would catch him and the duel would end with his loss. His only choice was to come up with a way to block all nine strikes at once. He only knew of one way to possibly do that. He crouched down on one knee and held his scythe out behind himself with one hand. The other hand went through a short series of hand seals before punching the ground.

As he did he murmured a short phrase. "Onipou: Tetsu Shirudo." (Demon Art: Shield of Iron)

A dull gray mass suddenly materialized in front of Naruto and took the form of a half dome over the crouching fledgling. Kenshin's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the wall that now existed between himself and his target. Unfortunately due to the way that Kuzuryusen was performed he had no way to try and avoid it. All he could do was hope that his strikes we be powerful enough to cut through the barrier Naruto had created. They weren't, not quite, but they had more than enough power to cut through more than six inches of the wall with each blow. When the last strike was complete Kenshin leapt back several feet as the iron wall crumbled to dust. Naruto stood back up and faced his opponent with a determined stare.

Kenshin smiled at the boy as he held out his sword in a defensive stance. "That was very impressive. You survived the strike, let us see if this one will be able to do the same."

Naruto nodded with a somber expression. As he did his left hand once more began to form hand signs. When his hand stopped he sucked in a huge breath.

"Onipou: Goka!" (Demon Art: Fires of Hell) he yelled as he exhaled a massive ball of black flames.

Kenshin gracefully leapt to the side allowing the fireball to tumble past him to explode against a wall where it continued to rage for several seconds. The jump though had landed him in a problem, while it had carried him away from the fireball he was about to land directly in the path of Naruto's scythe which was already in motion.

Reacting with a speed born of countless years of training and even more life or death battles Kenshin managed to block with the flat of his blade. Even with the block he was still in mid-air and thus was sent flying back several feet by the power behind the strike.

Seeing an opening Naruto struck again. Using the scythe like a vaulting pole he leapt over Kenshin before firing the weapon to add extra power to a devastating spin strike. Arching his back like a master acrobat Kenshin allowed the blade to slice through the air mere inches from his stomach. Just as quickly he was forced to spin to the side to avoid the spear blade that had suddenly shot at his face. He then leapt back to try and put some distance between himself and his suddenly aggressive foe.

Naruto quickly followed after with a single bound. As he sailed through the air his hand began yet another series of hand signs. As he landed he punched the ground again.

"Onipou: Taju Tetsu Kiba." (Many Iron Fangs)

The ground rumbled slightly before a line of massive iron spikes erupted from the ground. The line started just in front of Naruto and continued towards Kenshin as more spikes continued to erupt. As the line approached Kenshin leapt to the sky.

Naruto smirked, his father had taught him more than just the skills of battle, he had also learned strategy, to think through your opponents moves before they can make them and strike accordingly to maximize their effect. After observing Kenshin's movements and reactions in the first part of their duel Naruto felt sure that Kenshin would jump to avoid this particular attack. It appeared that he was correct, so now was the time for him to finish the duel.

He began to sign as fast as he physically could. Previously his spells had required only five or six seals before use, but now he flashed through twenty six without pause. As Kenshin reached the apex of his jump Naruto's hand ceased it movement.

"Onipou: Gufu no Ken!" (Storm of Swords)

With his spell now active Naruto extended his scythe away from his body and began to spin. As he did a thick white mist began to form around the scythe's blade. The faster he spun the thicker the mist appeared and the more of it there was. After a few moments of spinning he pulled his weapon in close to his body. The white disk was now so thick and spinning so fast that it appeared to be a solid object. Suddenly he stopped and thrust his weapon to the sky. The disk followed and shot into the air.

In mid air Kenshin and the disk collided. He had expected to pass right through it thinking that this was simply a way of blinding him to his enemy's movements, he was quite mistaken. When he hit it was like he had slammed into a thorn bush. He slowly moved through it but as he did he could feel thousands of tiny lacerations appearing on his skin. In short order his clothes were in shreds and his body's vampiric healing factor was unable to cope with the damage.

When the swordsman reappeared from the bottom of the cloud his skin was criss-crossed by hundreds of small but deep lacerations that bled profusely.

He landed on the ground a few feet from Naruto with a grunt of pain. Seeing his opponent was down Naruto folded Crimson Moon back to its holstered state and ran to his downed enemy.

Kenshin smiled painfully but brightly as Naruto approached. Here was a kid after his own heart, a vampire, a soulless monster of the night, one who wielded immense skill and power, and yet remained a truly honorable warrior. The smile was still there as Naruto offered a hand up. Kenshin clasped hands with the boy and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Vladimir slowly stood up from his throne quickly catching the attention of everyone else in the room. "Kenshin Himura bleeds! Naruto Tepes is the victor of the duel and retains the title of No-Life Prince!" He looked around the room meaning fully at the clan heads. "The Council meeting shall resume at the third hour of tomorrow. Until then you are dismissed to see to your own business."

Almost as one the crowd of vampires rose from their seats and bowed before slowly shuffling towards the exits. Once the last of the crowd had left and the doors were secured behind them Seras rushed down from the podium to embrace her son.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Naruto! I knew you could do it! I knew no one out there could beat you!" she said quickly while hugging with all of her considerable might, which had the unfortunate effect of almost crushing the object of her affections ribcage.

"Mother, while I, ungh, appreciate your concern, I, argh, somewhat, enjoy, ugh, breathing!" Naruto managed to gasp out.

Seras quickly realized what he meant and blushed fiercely as she let go and took a few steps back. "Sorry I was just so happy that you won, I guess I kinda got carried away!" she paused for a moment and then hurriedly added, "I don't mean that I didn't think you would win, I knew you were gonna win! It's just that when they announced who you were going to have to fight I, well, I got a little nervous."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by that? I mean Kenshin was a tough opponent and all but, he wasn't unbeatable or anything."

Seras fidgeted a bit before replying. "I know he's not invincible. It's just that, well, there is a reason he's called the Black Dragon. He's pretty well known around here for being an incredible swordsman."

Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he turned to Kenshin who had just walked up. "You're famous!?"

Kenshin nodded and sighed. "This one believes it would be more accurate to say infamous, but yes, a little."

Seras scoffed and playfully swatted the red heads shoulder. "Stop being so humble, you should be proud of your legends. Back when I was human I loved to read books about your adventures!"

"This one didn't think his adventures were subdued enough for children's stories." Kenshin said with wide eyes.

She swatted him again. "Oh stop it, just tell him who you are already will ya?"

"Oh, very well. Arguing with the queen is not likely to end well for this one." Kenshin sighed in a weary tone. "In all reality this one is actually almost a hundred and fifty years older than your mother. When this one was Human he was considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the world. Everyone in this one's nation called me Hitokiri Battosai and feared my blade for the Hiten Mitsurugi style was almost unbeatable. Later though this one slowly lost the ability to use the style and settled down. Unfortunately the past eventually came back to haunt me with the deaths of my wife and son. But that is a story for another time. Suffice to say once this one was changed he quickly became recognized as the greatest vampiric swordsman in the world."

Naruto stared at him with his mouth hanging open like a fish, his eyes wide and blinking quickly. After a moment of this he shook his head a returned to his more usual look.

"So basically what you two are telling me is that I just beat one of the world's greatest swordsmen, right?" Naruto asked sagely.

The two older vampires nodded.

Naruto's face lit up like the sun. "Sweet! I am so cool!"

Kenshin was a little taken aback as Naruto began to jump up and down with excitement. "Um, this one does not wish to rain on your parade but, he feels he should mention that he didn't go all out."

Naruto looked at him for a second before hanging his head down to his chest and mumbling, "I am so not cool."

Kenshin face palmed at Naruto's reaction. _'This is the next King of vampires? We are in sooo much trouble.'_

"If I might interrupt there is a matter that I wish to address." Vladimir said as he approached the small gathering.

Kenshin Whirled around and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty."

"Rise, I have a question for you Mr. Himura." Vladimir said with a glint in his eye. "While watching the two of you battle I realized that there is much I cannot teach Naruto due to the way he fights. Thus I wish to ask you if you would be willing to be both his combat sensei, and his bodyguard."

Kenshin was honestly stunned by the offer. He had protected individuals and small groups before, but never for more than a few days or so. He had no experience at being a true bodyguard. On the other hand, the duties of a bodyguard were something many samurai aspired to achieve. Now he was being given a chance to guard the third most important person in the vampiric world as well as his future King.

After a moment of silent contemplation Kenshin nodded to himself before kneeling down in front of Naruto. He offered his sword out to Naruto hilt first before speaking. "Naruto Tepes, I offer you my sword and my service until you release me, or death takes me. Do you accept my offer?"

Naruto said nothing for a moment before lightly pushing the proffered sword back towards Kenshin. "Of course I accept it, I mean I need someone to keep me company. But, I have one condition, don't ever call me lord or anything like that, just call me Naruto."

Kenshin stood back up and nodded as he resheathed his sword. "This one thinks he can deal with that."

"Good, 'cause if you kept saying my lord and bowing to me every time we talked, I'm pretty sure I would go crazy."

Vladimir chuckled in his deep voice. "It is good to see you two are already getting along so well. Kenshin, you may have the room across the hallway from Naruto's. I have heard it is hard to defend someone form a mile away,"

Kenshin laughed lightly. "That is true, that it is."

The newly minted bodyguard then whirled around and grabbed Naruto by the cowl of his jacket and began to drag him away.

"Come along, there is a lot of training yet to do, and little time to do it in, that there is not!" Kenshin said in a disturbingly cheerful voice.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder as memories of his last training session appeared in his mind.

After training for many hours with Kenshin two thoughts dominated Naruto's weary mind as he made his way to his coffin.

Firstly Kenshin was a slave driver when it came to training. Not as bad as his dad of course but he was pretty sure he was going to have several nightmares about a certain waterfall, a certain pointed stick and that damn rabbit. It was bad enough that they had dueled each other earlier in the day but then he had train with the same dude! He was sore in places that he didn't even know he had, and considering all the stuff he had found while training the first time, that was pretty disturbing.

The other thing that he was sure of was that he was homesick. He loved being with this new family that loved him, but he just felt there was something missing. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a part of him that wanted to go back to Konoha. Not so much because he missed the town, more because he missed some of the people there.

He shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts as he lowered himself into the coffin. which in all reality was more like a bed with a lid and walls than something to bury the dead in, but that might have just been his. After a few more minutes he was sound asleep.

* * *

Time passed and Naruto found himself standing in the Hokage's office. Just like he remembered the old man, the Sandaime Hokage, sat at the desk filling out paperwork and grumbling to himself. Naruto smiled at the sight of the old man who had helped him so many times throughout his life. Part of him wanted to go and talk to him, but he knew this was a dream, so it wouldn't do any good. So he just stood around and hummed a little ditty to himself as he waited for the dream to progress.

Finally just after he finished his little ditty there was a loud knock at the door.

"Thank Kami, a distraction." the old man grumbled before calling out, "Come in."

In walked a man who made Naruto's blood run hot and cold at the same time, Hiashi Hyuuga, or as Naruto liked to think of him 'The Head Hyuuga Asshole'. As head of the 'prestigious' and 'powerful' Hyuuga clan Hiashi wielded tremendous political power which he wielded with almost disturbing efficiency. Even though he wasn't supposed to, Naruto knew that many times it had been Hiashi who had incited the mobs who would then hunt Naruto down. Other times he would command a member of the Branch family to attempt to kill Naruto outright, and when they failed he would execute them himself without a second thought. The thing that Naruto hated the most about the man wasn't any of that, it was the way he treated his daughter, Hinata.

If Naruto was to be completely honest one would discover that he had actually had a crush on Hinata for a long time. Of course she didn't know that because he was terrified of getting close to her. He was afraid that if he told her how he felt she would get hurt by the people who hated him as well as her family. As much as he loved her he refused to let her get hurt because of him.

"Ah, Hiashi-san how good to see you on this fine day. Have a seat." said the Hokage with a level of professional courtesy. Naruto knew the old man wasn't Hiashi's biggest fan either.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied in a flat voice.

"It is no problem at all. So what may I do for you?" the old man asked.

"I wish to speak of something pertaining to my daughter." Hiashi said in his irritatingly formal way.

"Which daughter would we be speaking about, Hinata of Hanabi?"

"Hinata."

"I see, and what specifically did you wish to speak about regarding Hinata?"

"I wish to have her removed from the ninja academy." Hiashi replied calmly as if he had just said something totally normal.

'_What the hell kind of dream is this?' _Naruto wondered. '_Seriously, why the fuck would I have a dream in which my crush has her greatest dream taken away from her? I wouldn't. Although I have to admit, that is totally the sort of dick move Hiashi would make in real life. Hang on a second here...I'm starting to think this may not actually be a dream.'_

"May I ask to hear the reason why you have decided to remove your daughter from the ninja program?" the Hokage asked in a somewhat peeved tone.

"After a long series of debates and discussions the elders of the clan and myself have decided that the life of a Kunoichi is far to dangerous for the likes of a clan heiress." Hiashi answered emotionlessly. "It is our belief that she is not suited for such a life as she is not mentally or physically strong enough to survive for long."

'_What do you mean she's not strong enough? She's a hell of a lot stronger than you think she is asshole. And she'd be even stronger if you actually cared about her as much as you do your fucking image!'_ Naruto silently raged.

The Hokage steepled his fingers in thought as he responded. "You make a very goos point Hiashi-san."

'_What!? Oh come on old man! You know just as well as I do how he treats her! He would rather be forced to commit suicide than accept her true strength!' _ Naruto begged.

"However, I am afraid that I cannot remove her from our academy at this time." the Hokage continued with a nearly invisible smirk. "Due to the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki your daughters class has only enough students to form six teams if we assume all students pass. If I remove your daughter we won't have enough for full teams and we'll have to hold some students back a year. Unless We have a few join the class late I am afraid am unable to remove anyone from the class."

'_Oh Yeah, take that Hiashi! Score one for Hinata-chan!' _Naruto shouted as he began to dance around the room.

Hiashi's expression was totally unruffled as he stood up from his chair and bowed. "I understand, and I thank you for your time Hokage-sama." Hiashi quietly slipped out the door before the old Hokage could reply.

The old warrior sat down heavily with an audible sigh of weariness. He sat and rubbed at his temples for a moment before looking at the door that led to the balcony outside.

"You can come in now Hinata, he's gone, I promise." he said quietly.

The door opened slowly and silently as Hinata entered the office. As Usual She wore a thick white coat and tight lavender leggings. Tear tracks glistened down her porcelain cheeks as she quietly sobbed.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to eavesd-drop H-Hok-kage-s-s-sama." she said quietly.

"It's quite all right my dear, I understand. You just wanted to know what we were talking about." the old man replied with a kind smile

She nodded. "W-why d-does he hat-te m-me so much? Am I-I r-r-really t-that w-weak?"

The old man smiled softly and pulled her into an embrace as he spoke. "No, you're not weak at all. Your father just thinks strength comes from your ability to fight, but I know it is so much more than just that. He can't see your strength yet, but one day, he will."

"T-Thank you H-H-Hok-kage-sama. I h-have one q-question though."

"Yes, what's the question?"

"H-have you f-found out w-when N-N-Naruto-kun will be b-back yet?" as she asked this a very obvious blush appeared on her cheeks.

The Hokage regarded her with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry my dear but I haven't been able to find out anything about where he went or when he might be back. But I'm sure that wherever he is he would be glad to know that you are worried about him."

'_Damn right I am!' _Naruto said with a sharp nod._ 'Especially since it's her. Hey, hold on a second here! If she's worried about me that means she cares about me! And if she cares about me that means... SHE LIKES ME!'_

"Oh, t-that's okay. I-If you f-f-f-ind out anyt-thing will y-you let-t me know?" Hinata asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course I will. If I find out anything about Naruto you'll be the first to know, I promise." he replied with a tight lipped smile.

Hinata thanked the old man politely before exiting just as quietly as she had entered. Once the door closed behind her the old Hokage sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"Naruto," he thought out loud, "wherever you are, I hope you come home soon, if only for a short time. Many people around here miss you terribly, I'm one of them. I, we, we just want to know your safe and happy."

He shook his head quickly to clear his mind before hunching back over the desk to keep working on hid paperwork. That didn't prevent Naruto from seeing the single tear that slowly made its way down his wrinkled face.

Seeing that tear Naruto made two important decisions. Firstly he was going to find a way to go back to Konoha to tell the old man that he was okay. More importantly though he decided that one day he would go back to Konoha and stay there for a while. Not for Konoha's sake, but for the people he cared about, and to make good on his promise. Once he reached his decision the scene in front of him seemed to fade away like a morning fog.

* * *

Naruto felt himself wake up. Almost immediately he threw the lid of his coffin open and rushed to his wardrobe to get dressed. Once he had his full regalia on he all but flew through the door of his room and shot down the hallway like a rocket. Not once had he even thought about where he was going he just went by instinct. After a little less than a minute of running he found himself standing in front of the door to his fathers library. He went to knock to see if anyone was there but the door opened to reveal his father looking as stern as he usually did.

"Naruto, what a surprise." he said with a hint of amusement. "I feel I should ask as to what could possibly be so important that you felt the need to run all the way here just to see me. So, what is it?"

Naruto's expression became one of grim determination. "I want to go back to Konoha."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Do you now, how interesting. I suppose you want to go there right now correct?"

Naruto just nodded.

The look of amusement returned. "Why would you wish to return to a place where the majority of the inhabitants want nothing better than to see your dead body?"

"There are some people there that I never got the chance to say goodbye to." Naruto replied.

"Would I be correct in assuming that one of these people is the old man known as the third Hokage?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Very well, you may go. I shall open a small portal back to your home town. Be warned though, I will not be able to hold it open for more than an hour so you will have to be quick." Vladimir replied with a serious expression.

The older vampire motioned for Naruto to move before beginning to mumble something under his breath while making strange motions with his hands. After about thirty seconds Naruto heard a 'whoosh' of displaced air. Naruto turned to see that the fireplace was gone. In its place was a rectangular vortex of energy.

He glanced at his father who simply nodded. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped through.

He felt an instant of bone-chilling cold before it was replaced by a gentle warmth. He opened his eye to find himself standing in one of Konoha's many small public parks on a beautiful sunny day. He himself was standing in a small clearing amongst a group of trees bathed in light.

He chuckled lightly as he watched the light shine down on the exposed skin of his hands. As a first generation vampire he didn't have to worry about the whole spontaneously combusting in sunlight thing. Granted sunlight did make his skin itch pretty badly and it did seal away over half his powers, but it couldn't kill him, so he didn't care. For a few more moments he just stood and enjoyed the sun's gentle warmth.

After a few minutes he sighed and reached back and pulled the hood of his coat up and over his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and, with his identity now hidden, began to saunter his way towards the Hokage tower.

A few minutes later he stood at the base of the tower looking three stories up at the windows that ringed the Hokage's office. Since he knew he wouldn't be allowed through the front doors he opted for a different approach. A few hand signs later he was perched on the railing of the Hokage's balcony like some strange exotic bird, courtesy of a little wind spell. He carefully peered through the window. Inside he saw the Hokage, as usual, hunched over his desk madly filling out paperwork and grumbling to himself. Thinking himself quite clever Naruto silently opened a window and sat in the open space.

The Hokage felt a breeze from the now open window an instantly became more alert. Only two people in all of Konoha would dare enter his office unannounced and through the window, Jiraiya and Anko. He also knew that it couldn,t possibly be either one of them. Jiraiya would've made some joke about his age the moment he opened the window, and he was known to be in the Land of Iron. Anko never actually opened the windows she came through she just smashed through them like a cannonball, and she was out on a reconnaissance mission to the Land of Grass. So this meant this was someone else, and whoever they were they weren't from Konoha.

"I know you're there." He grumbled as he grabbed one of the many Kunai he had secreted about his person. "I can feel the draft from the window."

"Crap, I really should have thought of that, my bad." replied a smooth, almost ageless, voice.

"If you are her to assassinate me I must say I'm neither particularly afraid or impressed. I know of several children from our ninja academy who are stealthier than you." the old warrior stated calmly and bluntly.

A trace of amusement and a tinge of hurt appeared in the voice's tone as it replied. "What on earth made you think I was here to kill you?"

"The fact that you attempted to sneak into my office makes me more than a little leery of your purpose here."

"Good point. I'm'really not here to kill you, honestly."

"Well if you aren't here to try and kill me then why don't you come and stand in front of my desk so that we may speak face to face?" the Hokage suggested politely.

In the blink of an eye the unknown intruder was standing before him. To his immense surprise the persons size and build indicated it was a young man, no older than twenty or so. He wore highly elaborate, and somewhat formal black clothes with red and silver highlights. His face was hidden in the shadows of a large hood.

"I must say that for a shinobi you have quite an ornate wardrobe." the Hokage commented with a small chuckle.

"I will take that as a compliment Lord Hokage. However you of all people should know that I am no shinobi." the intruder said with a hint of annoyance.

"You say that as if you believe I should recognize you. Yet you wear a hood to hide your face in shadow." the old man replied.

"Sorry, I forgot I had this on." The intruder quickly tugged the hood back revealing an angular face, long silver hair, and bright sapphire eyes. "Is this better?"

"While I do feel more comfortable now that I can see your face I must admit that your face is unfamiliar to me."

The intruders shoulders and head slumped as if saddened by the older mans response.

"You really don't recognize me? At all?"

"I'm afraid that I can't say I do."

A look of absolute depression settled on the young mans face. "Well, I guess I have changed a bit, but I had hoped you would at least recognized my eyes old man."

Hearing the intruders comment the old man grew curious and took a second look into the others eyes. At first they appeared to be just a normal pair of bright blue eyes. As the Hokage looked a little more carefully he saw more than just the color. He saw they weren't bright just because of their color, but also because of the boundless energy and emotion they contained. But there was something else as well. Deep down he saw loneliness and pain, horrible, unspeakable pain that could never be forgotten or healed.

A memory came to the front of the old man's mind. An image of a little blond-haired trouble-maker calling him old man in the same teasing manner as the intruder had, and staring up at him with those same pain-filled, yet somehow undimmed, blue eyes. A boy who had vanished over eight months previously.

"It can't be... you can't." The old man peered at the intruder with hopeful eyes. "Naruto? Is it really you?"

A grin appeared. "In the flesh Ojii-san!"

A true smile appeared on the Hokage's aged face as he closed his eyes and tried not to cry tears of joy. To him, Naruto was like another grandson he had never had.

Naruto laughed a bit at his surrogate grandfathers expression. "Don't start crying on me old man, it'll ruin your image! Besides, it's not like I died or anything."

The Hokage nodded and used a sleeve to wipe away the moisture from his eyes. "Where have you been my boy? When that man told me what had happened to you I was almost sick! Then he told me he was taking you away with him and I just didn't know what to do! So what exactly happened to you, and don't leave anything out."

Naruto sighed and sat down in the seat in front of the desk. After a moment of thinking he began his story. He told the old man everything, from the moment he had first been rescued to the strange dream that had brought him back. He even tried to explain all that he knew regarding what he had become.

When he had finished his story the Hokage leaned back in his chair and regarded the young vampire in front of him with piercing eyes. "That's quite a story you've got there Naruto. A lot of people would never believe it for just as many reasons. Thankfully, I'm not one of those people."

Naruto was stunned by the old man's easy acceptance. "Wait, you actually believe me?"

The Hokage smiled in a kind way. "Of course I do my boy, you've never lied to me before so why would you start now? Besides that story is far too unbelievable not to be true. Although I do have a few questions, if that's all right?"

"Ask away, just don't take to long, I can't stay forever."

"You said that your adoptive father id the King of all vampires and that you are his heir. To me this says that there are a lot of vampires on the world that no one knows about. Would you mind telling me how many of yo8ur kind there are?" the old man asked with obvious worry.

"Um, you know, I'm not really completely sure." Naruto replied sheepishly. "From what dad says though I would guess probably around a hundred thousand or so. Don't worry though, most of them live in the underworld in one of the clan strongholds or something.

"Thank you for that last bit. For a moment there I was worried that I was going to start seeing Vampire attacks everywhere." the Hokage said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Ojii-san. My dad made up all sorts of rules about where, when, and who we can feed on. Anyone who breaks the rules gets hunted down and killed by the black swords."

"I'm sorry, the who?"

"The black swords. Um, they're kinda like the vampiric police force." Naruto said after a pause. "It's a bunch of older vampires my dad trusts that he gave enchanted weapons designed to kill other vampires."

"Thank you again for telling me that, it takes a great weight off my chest. Now I'd like to know how powerful you are compared to the ninja of the village, honestly." the Hokage asked in a curious voice.

Naruto's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment before replying. "Well if you had me fight right now I'd only be around the level of a high genin since the sun blocks most of my powers. Once the sun goes down though I'm probably at least a high chunin. I'm as fast as most jonin but only as strong as a high genin."

The Hokage's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. For someone so young you would be a truly powerful ninja Naruto. Though if you are as strong as you say, I'm curious to konow how strong your father is."

Naruto cocked his head to one side. "Why do you want to know that Ojii-san?"

"Curiosity mostly." the Hokage replied I encountered him he released an enormous amount of KI at us. Almost as great as the Kyuubi. Yet I could tell he was holding back. So I'm curious as to how strong he really is."

"In all honesty, I'm not really sure." Naruto answered with a sigh. "All the stories I've heard about the things he can do make him seem like some sort of god. What I do know is that when I was changed I saw him and the Kyuubi face off, and the fox seemed afraid, deathly afraid."

The old Hokage did all he could to keep the terror he was feeling inside from appearing on the outside. The Kyuubi was the strongest of the bijuu, any one of which could crush hundreds of shinobi with ease. Yet according to Naruto, his adoptive father, the one that had called himself Alucard, was much, much more powerful than any of the bijuu. A truly terrifying thought for a man who had seen the devastation the Kyuubi had caused firsthand.

Shaking his head once more to clear away the dark thoughts the old man sighed and prepared to ask his most important question. The only one he was actually afraid to ask for fear of Naruto's answer. "This is my last question. Naruto, will you ever come back to Konoha? I mean, to stay?"

Naruto looked down into his lap without answering. After a moment he spoke softly without looking up. "Ojii-san, you know what those people did to me. You know the hell my life has been since the day I was born. Honestly there is a part of me that wants to storm out of this room and hunt down anyone and everyone who had a hand in my pains."

The old man's eyes filled with a strange mixture of pity, sadness, and hate. Pity for the boy who sat in front of him, pity for the pain he had suffered. Sadness because all of that pain had bee preventable if people actually thought before acting. Anger for the foolish villagers who had caused it all.

"Even so, I will come back."

The Hokage looked up with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"I once made you a promise old man." Naruto explained. "I promised that I would become a ninja and prove that everyone was wrong about me, no matter what happened. I intend to stand by that promise, it's the whole reason I let myself be changed. i want you to understand something though. I will never be a shinobi of Konoha. I refuse to be a shinobi loyal to a place that essentially caused my death. I will be a shinobi of the Hokage, loyal to you and you alone."

The Hokage nodded and smiled. "I believe I can arrange for something like that. If I could make a suggestion though I would suggest that you return on march twenty ninth, four years from now."

Naruto looked at the old man with a confused expression. "Why that particular date Ojii-san?"

"On March thirty first four years from now the ninja academy class that you were in will be graduating. That would give you two days to settle in before taking the test."

"Why do I even need to take the stupid test?"

"Unfortunately there are certain rules that even I can't break or go around. On of them states that anyone who wishes to become a shinobi within Konoha must pass the genin exam of the Konoha academy."

Naruto sighed in annoyance but nodded his understanding. "Alright then, my family and I will arrive in Konoha on March twenty ninth four years from now." He then stood up from the chair and spoke to the room. "Father I am ready to come home, please open the portal."

With a hiss of displaced air the rectangle of swirling energy appeared in front of the door. Naruto bowed and walked toward it but stopped just in front of it.

"Ojii-san, could you do me one last favor?"

"Of course."

"Tell Hinata that I truly love her, I always will, and I will see her again soon. Until then she has to stay strong and keep going, no matter what anyone tells her. Will you tell her that for me, please?" Naruto asked softly.

"I will give her your message personally, I promise."

"Thank you Ojii-san, for everything." Naruto said with a nod before stepping into the portal which snapped shut behind him.

The old man reached into his desk and pulled out his pipe. After stuffing and lighting it he leaned back in his chair and puffed on it a few times.

'_Four years.' _ he thought as he pulled deeply from his pipe. _'Four years until all the idiots in this village will be forced to see the mistake they made all those years ago.'_

A predatory smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward in the chair and let the smoke stream out his nose. _'I guess I can wait that long!'_

* * *

**Dear Lord my fingers are hurting! Seriously though about half of this chapter was done in one marathon typing session.**

**Now a little info about demonic magic. It is fueled by a demon's youkai energy which is similar to chakra but more closely related to spiritual energy as it is promary a product of a beings willpower. It is controlled entirely by your mind but the energy for the spell must be shaped properly before use. How the shaping is done is up to the wielder, Naruto does it with hand signs, his father uses phrases and gestures. It's just a mental thing. Magic is no more or less powerful than ninjutsu but tends to be more flexible as it is not based on the five elements.**

**Also I have decided that from now on I will be totally ignoring the Hellsing style of creating new vampires and will instead be using the VTM system. This is because there are several people i want to turn who I am pretty sure are not virgins. Plus since I kinda already ignored one half with Naruto I figured it would be easier to just ignore it entirely.**

**Also since certain people have been threatening me with certain over-sized fire arms due to when I said I would post I'm not going to make any promises this time.**

**Lastly if you review with a comment or question I will try and reply so please review. **


End file.
